Team Penumbra: Alola
by tpenumbra
Summary: An official team of Pokemon trainers in their adventure through Alola!


_This is my first time actually completing a book. There were common problems I came across such as dialogue and punctuation. There were also mini problems such as keeping up with descriptive plot with a lot of characters. Regardless I hope you enjoy reading the small fan fiction I made of Team Penumbra's journey through Alola._

Team Penumbra: Alola

Chapter 1

The call of Pikachu echoes throughout my room. The sound is coming from my L.E.D alarm clock with a hologram of a floating red Pikachu above it rubbing its eyes while sitting down. I rub my own and reach for the clock and stop it. I look around the room while yawning and slowly get up to stretch then get dressed. The room is coated in a dim red from my alarm clock as it is still very dark in my room because it's still night outside. I need to be awake with a few others to make sure docking at the port in Hau'oli goes smoothly. I head for my garments and put on something comfortable. It's my Team Penumbra T-shirt. This one doesn't have a logo on the front like most of our gear and uniforms but it has one on the back like some of our old fashioned stuff. I slide into some also exclusive Team Penumbra slippers that I give a little smile to as I head out of my chambers making sure I don't wake my Venipede sleeping soundly on a purple cushion next to my bed. I walk out and get a hold onto the railing that keeps you from falling into the main lobby. I yawn and look out into the cold engine white noise what we call home. The ship consists of six important parts as I would say. First being the cock pit where we drive this beauty, the deck where I'll be meeting some of our trainers in a moment, the rooms specifically used for certain things such as a gym or a gaming room, and the chambers of all of our members behind them that can be accessed through hallways in the middle of the main lobby between said specific rooms like bathrooms in a mall or something, and the last one is the engine room where of course we maintain how we run this ship. There's one more spot and that's the rooftop of the ship. We don't go up there much because there isn't much to do but enjoy some views but everyone's not too excited at looking at the ocean at the moment as they are more excited for the beauties of Alola we will soon encounter. Some trainers go up there to train as the higher wind speeds and crashing waves is a good way to train many aspects and especially when the ship takes its flight form. I walk over to the escalators and head down to the main lobby to head over to the deck. I reach the double doors and see Oprah outside hanging the wall on his phone with his Absol on his side. Oprah and his Absol have a huge role when it comes to making sure the ship has safe passive. Absol having the ability to sense danger and natural disasters allows us to take action if our ship is the wrong path. I start to walk over to Oprah to strike up a conversation and check our status. Oprah has light brown skin, poofy curly hair along with some facial hair and a very chill attitude.

'Hey Oprah, sleep well?' I looked out into the distant ocean assuming Alola was in perfect direction of where I was looking.

'Yeah man, I slept pretty well and so did Absol.' He said as Absol gently lifted its head from its gaze from the stars to get a glimpse at me and look back.

'I'm pretty happy it did. I'm really excited for Alola.'

I give Absol a nod of approval and a slight smile. Absol might come off a little serious at times but when it comes to shine and honor the team Absol just like any other Pokemon offspring joining our adventure does. We as a clan only bring the children of the Pokemon we grew up alongside with that we later on decided to let them live their own lives in their own habitat but always ready to assist us when need be. We only bring them of course with the approval of the children and their parents. Sometimes they allow us to take on a journey the presumed weakest sibling of the brothers and sisters or sometimes even the strongest. Oprah's strong Absol comes from a family from the rough mountains of Hoenn and my Venipede comes from a beautiful family in Pinwheel forest in Unova. They are allowed to be taken onto our journey when they are mature enough to be trained and taught from their parents to respect the code of our group. Brought up like a little soldiers we also bring them up with love, patience and respect regardless of what and who they are.

'Are we good for the rest of the trip?' I look at Absol's glimmering horn.

'It's funny you ask that.' Oprah laughs a bit and looks at me. 'This whole week our trip from Kalos has been smooth sailing but about half an hour ago a fleet of Wailord caught Absol and I off guard' Oprah looks out into the sea and I follow along. 'It really shows how rich these waters are attracting all these water Pokemon like that.

'Damn,' I bite my lip. 'Really wish I was there to see that!' I say letting out a laugh. I grab onto the railings. 'I wonder if the fleets of Wishiwashi will be just as intimidating huh?'

'Have no idea but damn well am looking forward to taking a school on.' We both exchange laughter.

'Anyways, we are pretty close to Alola now Oprah. It's fine if you take shift off now. I'm sure radio towers would signal us to safety if anything were to go wrong.'

'Alright man, you get some good rest too.' Oprah nods to me and Absol. Absol slowly gets up and walks up to me and lets me pet him and carries on into the double doors to their chambers next to Oprah.'

They leave and I look up into the night sky. The crescent moon is a shape of our emblem. The clan always asks my reasoning for picking out the crescent and dark type symbol as our logo. I don't always give a good answer but sometimes I do. It deals with all of our members training day and night and the types of starter Pokemon just taking more into the liking of the moon instead of the sun. Even wrote a poem for it when I founded the team and it read.

"Penumbra

There was a battle between dawn and dusk

Beauty and energy

The present

The presence

The return and the absence

Survival and meaning

Rest and dream

In two worlds

In two pairs of eyes

And our will

Like a moon into the fading winter skies"

I head to my chambers but up the escalators to get my rest and be on time for the big day tomorrow for our new adventure in Alola.

Chapter 2:

I am dressed in my best uniform for the right occasion. I look in the mirror in my room and make funny adjustments to my uniform acting as if they wouldn't fall right back into place. I'm wearing some casual. A colored dress-up vest with the teams colors split equally on it with a black shirt with our logo on it on both sides but larger than most uniforms. A black belt and some not too loose khaki with a black belt and loafers shipped from Alola! I come out my chambers and head down the escalator and hear cheers from some of the trainers below and wave them off with a smile. We don't depart onto the docks until half an hour so I plan to walk around to greet some of the clan. I see the admins in the middle of the lobby near the main fountain in the middle of it with their Pokemon and approach them. Tyler, Andrew, Deject and a trainer who goes by N (not N with green hair from Unova.) Their Pokemon in order are Rhyhorn, Magikarp, Dratini, and Slowpoke. Rhyhorn is enjoying watching Magikarp and Dratini swim about inside the fountain as Slowpoke is on the not so deep part of it slapping his tail onto the water. Magikarp and Dratini are racing around the fountain in laps and it seems their trainers and some other nearby trainers along with Slowpoke and Rhyhorn are cheering them on. Dratini is naturally strong but don't underestimate Andrew's Magikarp as it comes from a really strong family from Kanto. All the admins come from Kanto and are known to be champions of the elements with their Pokemon controlling the skies, the water and the land. Magikarp and Dratini seem to be in on par with each other and it becomes clear they are tied up on who can win the race underwater. They finish racing and it's unclear who may have been the winner but everyone cheers. Magikarp does majestic loops above and around the fountain as Dratini snakes its body around controlling the water press to make an amazing appearance in the middle of Magikarp's glitter of splashes using its tail to lift its body straight and look out to everyone. Rhyhorn and Slowpoke along with the rest of the crowd are cheering for it once again for an amazing performance. I finally greet everyone after the show has settled down.

'Wow that was amazing guys. It's seems all the Pokemon are extremely excited for the new journey too huh?' I say as everyone getting some smiles watching Andrew and Deject catch their Pokemon gently into their hands.

Magikarp jumps out and into Andrew's arms as a way of drying off as Andrew laughs and points his face away. 'Definitely aren't ya?' Andrew says to Magikarp catching him over and over.

'You and Venipede get good sleep last night?' Tyler asks as he pets his Rhyhorn as it takes a sip from the fountain.

'Yeah, we did.' I say looking over to Deject as he walks to me and pats my left shoulder. I watch his Dratini slither on and around his body and onto his arm he's patting my shoulder with. He waits patiently holding his hand there so I can finish petting his Dratini.

'It seems everyone has. That's good.' Deject lets out a laugh as his Dratini slithers around and between his shoes.

All my admins are white skinned. Andrew has more of a dark gold type of hair that settles down more easily than the others. Deject has darker hair than the three usually combed upwards or in a fashion at times. Tyler similar hair styles but have more facial hair then all of us. They are all in unique clothing but sharing the important aspect of having our logos on their uniforms and making sure they stand out to everyone but them three. Some trainers split off and some stay near the fountain preparing for Alola.

'By the way do you guys by any chance see where Venipede wandered off to?' I say looking around at some of the trainers leaving the fountain.

Andrew walks up and greets me. 'I think I saw him follow Beck and some of the others into the kitchen with some ghost Pokemon.'

'Thanks bro, I'll see you guys in a bit.' I smile and proceed walking towards the kitchen watching them begin a conversation with N who's picking up his Slowpoke from the water.

I see Beck in the distance cooking food for some of the Pokemon and their trainers on standby for breakfast. I come in through the doorframe and pull a seat behind the dark marble countertop. Beck's Shuppet is floating around making sure everyone gets a plastic plate with cooked eggs holding the plates perfectly with its mouth wearing a small chef's hat Beck probably put onto it which looks extremely cute. Jason, Moose, and Nick sit around the table eating as well with their Pokemon Eevee, Gastly, and Deino. They greet me when they finished chewing their food and Beck spots me from behind the kitchen.

'Hey Dennis!' Beck looks over to me and back to handing a small orange tinted glass over to their Shuppet beginning to head over into my direction.

'Heya Beck. Thanks for cooking for the team today.' I say grabbing the glass from Shuppet's mouth and lifting it up and nodding towards them.

'Of course!' Beck says over the room.

I spot Eevee and Deino running around the room on their fours and playing around with Gastly following behind them. I look over to Jason while drinking my orange juice.

'You got any idea yet?' I let out a small laugh. Nick and Moose look over to Jason. Moose begins to stretch and continues looking for an answer.

'It's up to to him.' Jason lets out a small laugh as well watching Eevee run up to his hand he put out for Eevee so he can pet him and green and black body of Deino. We all continue having a decent conversation about preparations and what everyone will do one we depart. Names echo throughout the room. I should add some of the Pokemon have names here. Jason named his Eevee Aku, Moose his Gastly Maka, Beck their Trieste. We finish having a conversation and ask about my Venipede again and they tell me he ran outside to the main dock. I tell them goodbye and head out into the main lobby again. As I'm heading to the dock I hear hard impacts and the sounds of kicks and punches coming from the gym room. I peek in and see Magnus's Hawlucha, Oprah's Absol, Emi's Sneasel and Kinoko's Mimikyu throwing shots at our punching bag made to withstand Pokemon attacks. They attack in coordination as if they were passing it around. They surely are the three strongest Pokemon to begin a journey with today. The Pokemon don't spot me peeking into the room and continuing their slugfest on the Pokemon punching bag. I pass the double doors and spot a massive amount of trainers outside looking into the distance with personal or industrial Team Penumbra binoculars and passing them around if someone does not have some at the moment. I wave past all the trainers and look ahead. There it is. Alola looks so beautiful with its mountains and shores in the distance. I gaze at it for a minute with all the conversation floating around me with Pokemon out and about playing. Blue and his Dedenne are running about next to Noel's Elekid. Ryan and his Bagon are elegantly shadow boxing. Ryan is throwing slowly to moderate speed punches and Bagon is bobbing and weaving his head and a perfect manner. Yeney is watching silently with her hands behind her back as Bagon dodges his soft jabs with her Amaura. Everyone seems so excited and happy to finally be arriving at Alola. I look around and fine Venipede by my side and we exchange smiles before it jumps into my arms. We head back inside the main lobby and stand on a slowly elevating ground in the front of the lobby and patiently wait for everyone to get positioned. Time has gone by and the ship has finally docked outside of Hau'oli cities port. Outside of the windows local residents can be spotted from inside. The admins and I stand patiently on our spots and wait for the whole team to get positioned in the lobby in order. Venipede sits in position between my legs as well. The room soon is positioned perfectly without a spot missing meaning all trainers are ready to head out. The room is silent and awaits my small speech.

'Alola.' I say confidently waiting for the small laughs to go away.

'The guardians of this region have bestowed z-rings for all of us because they have recognized our accomplishments around the world. This was also allowed from the Kahunas.' I stop for a moment.

'But still regardless we are required to take on the totem challenges and the first one being a little above the city from captain Llima. Upon one of us completing the trail we shall all be given z-stone shards to use something you have all been studying now this thing called z-moves. Just keep in mind if any Kahuna seems your Pokemon is not fit to have a z-stone you shall have it taken from you.' I stop patiently again.

'Also we must all be together when going a totem challenge. But I'm sure we can all live up to the task and don't let the totem challenges be the only thing on your mind. Alola is a beautiful place. Feel free to visit all of its hotspots and views. I'll keep everyone updated when we have a group event, small meeting, totem challenge, and etcetera on our group chat so don't ignore your messages. Hhheeyyyani questions?'

The room is bursting with random amounts of energy of Pokemon calls and zippers of backpacks but I am greeted with the response that everyone is ready to head outside.

'Alrighty then let's go guys. I'll be relaxing at the beach. Don't wander off too far without the group. Into position!' I turn around and echo through the room.

The trainers in their loose uniforms get in line and stand behind the double doors out into the dock and wait for everyone else to get in position. The signal is given and the cheers from outside slam onto the deck from the local natives and Pokemon. The crowd becomes slightly louder as the admins and I step out last waving our hands to everyone. I am the closest to the beam on the left side of the ship slowly landing onto the deck. I slowly make my way down the beam and look around at all the refulgent smiles and wild and tamed Pokemon swimming and flying around the ship. People from all angles walk up to us and greet us asking for autographs and questions on training Pokemon and such. I wait for the rest of the crew to get off the dock of the ship and give the heads up to a specialist to watch over the boat for us. I watch my admins and trainers go off into the distance dispersing along with the natives and begin exploring for myself.

As I am walking up the steps that lead out the port area I can see some of our trainers entering and hopping over the fence nearby what seems to be a police station. They begin watching their steps hopping down onto the soft sand from the small steep dirt cliff. I plan on relaxing on the beach myself a bit later on but decide to take the road to explore the city before relaxing a bit. I get the heads up from the local police officer standing out front. I give him a smile and continue walking by. As I continue walking up the path and around the city I start to get a small layout of the city. Hau'oli has a lot more wild Pokemon roaming around between its buildings than most cities do. Don't get me wrong though I'm not quite sure if that adds to the beauty of it or not yet. I'm wondering in my head looking over to the massive hotel building wondering how it would look like at night as a man near a small yellow truck approaches me.

'Alola!' he says as he moves his arms in a circle like fashion.

'Alola!' I respond back moving in a somewhat similar fashion. As I did it I felt as if I wasn't following some type of solid manners someone should know in any occasion. Like a woman's curtsy or common manners when eating at a table at a gathering. He didn't seem bothered though and continued smiling.

'You must be new here like many others!' he says looking at my uniform.

'Are you the leader of team penumbra? I heard you guys arrived today but I couldn't make it in time for the small ceremony!' he says as we greet each other with handshakes.

'Yes, I am. Thanks for having us man.' I say kindly as Venipede runs down into the beach.

We finish a small conversation and I head down the steps as he drives off into the distance. I notice a lot of the grunts talking up a storm with a lot of the natives standing awkwardly in front of their shades but honestly seem to fit in just fine. Everyone's wearing something for suitable for the beach or just changed clothes with small logos on their garments somewhere. Blankets and towels occupy a small portion of the beach as everyone is having a snack. I see Yeney already getting comfortable under a bright blue and white stripped umbrella. Amaura sits in her lap as they are eating sandwiches out of a small basket nearby between their backpacks.

'You mind if I have one?' I crouch as Amaura runs up to me so I can pet her.

'Yes! Of course you can!' she says and nods me on with approval.

The refulgent blades above Amaura's head are shining refulgently. I continue petting her pokemon as we have a small conversation then hear something happen in the far right.

'Alright let's get this going then. Wingull! Let's show team penumbra we are no joke here in Alola!' a voice shouts in the distance with a small crowd cheering as words are exchanged.

Their conversation is cut off and all of our attention is directed towards N on the side of the beach. We all get up to go see from what seems to be the start of a battle. Yup, they have their space between them and Slowpoke and Wingull stand a couple yards away from each other. Jake and Yeney run towards them with their Pokemon and I tag along. A small crowd is formed around them like a school fight or something like that. You got surfers balanced on their boards nearby on the soft shores pulling in and the dry natives on shore watching from above the street or sitting on the curb watching down below. N is petting Slowpoke's head talking to him as Slowpoke is looking over to Wingull with a blank stare.

'You got this Slowpoke. Just like we practiced on the ship.' N says looking down to Slowpoke and midway through looking over to Wingull.

We as Penumbra excel at training our Pokemon but this type of atmosphere looks bad for Slowpoke. There isn't any type of type advantage of course. It's just that Wingull has the flying advantage here with a slight breeze coming in from the shore and can decide at any given moment when to attack. The best play here would be for Slowpoke to read and attack and counter it with perfect timing.

'I will be your referee for this battle between Slowpoke and Wingull!' a little kid yells between them as if he was destined for the beach battles.

'Are both Pokemon ready!?' the kid says looking to the sky pointing his arms along with them then looking at the trainers.

The other trainer is a white with combed back blond hair. He is wearing navy blue shorts without a shirt on. He looks like he comes to the beach a lot.

'Yes!' both trainers yell out before the cheers of the audience.

'Begin!' the kid yells waving his hands down from the sky and running towards the wall.

Wingull begins to take speed to the air blowing a moderate amount of gust with sand around the dry air to take flight. It's making angles around and above Slowpoke but you can see it gradually increasing speed. Suddenly it flies midair as if it were in a stasis.

'Wing Attack!' the opponent yells.

Strong breezes of sharp wind attack Slowpoke at a steady rate. Slowpoke is closing its eyes.

'Confusion!'

Slowpoke's body glows with a purple aura until it opens its eyes. A small shockwave emanates between the two Pokemon and Wingull loses its balance as if it lost a wing. Wingull is falling then drifting to the ground and eventually gets itself together and goes for its next attack.

'Aerial ace!'

Wingull is doing a straight dive towards Slowpoke that now has its eyes open. Slowpoke is following Wingulls movements with its pupils.

'Water gun!'

Slowpoke shoots a burst of water at Wingull. The Wingull maneuvers around the small blast as if it's been in this situation many times before. It elegantly glides above the blast and continues for Slowpoke's middle body. Slowpoke takes the hit and flinches. The crowd is cheering and some in favor for the random beach goer. Some of the grunts are cheering Slowpoke on or slowly analyzing the battle as I am. I have a feeling what this guy is going to try doing something probably won't work out for him.

'This battle is over!' a random surfer in the back is laughing while others are cheering.

Slowpoke begins swaying its tail softly. The Wingull takes back to the skies.

'Wingull you know what to do!' the beach goer yells as his Wingull goes even higher.

The Wingull is going excessively higher this time and finally begins to start heading down to gain speed like a makeshift rocket.

'Steel Wing! Make it hurt!' he shouts and points to the sky.

The Wingull's wings become coated in silver. Slowpoke is in the same position since the battle began but he is wagging his tail back and forth. Wingull is coming down from the skies like a comet and the crowd is getting louder. Through all the sand brewed up from the audience and wind attacks I can see clearly from my angle what Slowpoke is doing. Slowpoke's tail is coated in a silver texture as well. I look to the skies and see Wingull make are sharp drift behind Slowpoke. Bad decision. The Wingull's wind speed stuck so fast the sand on impact made it hard to see the outcome of the attack.

'Wingull?' the beach goer says in question. He probably expected his Wingull to come out of the mini sandstorm smoothly.

The crowd is silently waiting for the sand to pass away. The breeze is gently holding everyone's anticipation. Eventually it fades. Slowpoke has turned its body around and is looking down at Wingfull who is fainted on the sand. The silver coating is glowing for the whole crowd to see.

'That Slowpoke knew iron tail! Amazing!' a random viewer from the street yells as the crowd cheers around him.

'The winner is Slowpoke!' the kid yells as the crowd follows behind him again.

The beach goer returns his Wingull to his pokeball and walks up to N.

'Never would've thought your Slowpoke knew iron tail actually landed it into the sky.' he says with a small silence.

'So this is team penumbra huh?' he says as he finishes shaking N's hand. He begins to walk towards the steps preferably to the pokemon center with some of the audience behind him saying stuff to him.

Jake, Yeney and I along with some of the grunts walk up to N and congratulate him on his first victory on the battle along with the first battle we have done as a group on the island.

'You never told me you taught your Slowpoke iron tail!' I laugh as I petted his Slowpoke after patting him on the shoulder.

Chikorita and Amaura are nudging their heads between Slowpoke as if they are trying to squish him while Slowpoke has a blank stare. Venipede jumps onto the top.

N gives all of us a smile and laughter and picks up his Slowpoke to head over to the Pokemon center as Venipede rolls off. N usually never has been the talkative type with us but he definitely is comfortable with everyone as we are comfortable with him not talking much. His battling skills have a lot to say at the end of the day. Jake and Yeney say their goodbyes to me and stroll of towards the pokemon center as well. Venipede runs around me in circles.

'You must be pretty hyped up after watching that battle huh?' I look down at Venipede with a cheesy smile. Venipede is running around me on all it legs around me really fast calling out. It runs slowly in front of me up the steps of the beach and starts headed down the opposite direction of the road and I follow him. We are passing by a school and I see a familiar face in across the blue fence placed on a wall. It's Blue with his Dedenne standing in the middle of the battle field with four other teenagers in school uniforms in his face.

'What could you possibly know about training that we don't know?' one of the taller students out of the small bunch is asking him.

'We get taught every single thing about battling here. So what is it?' he continues.

Blue looks at the one asking the question dead in his eye.

'Oh god.' I sigh as Venipede and I watch Blue through the fence.

'It's cause you're a fucking scrub mate.' Blue says in a calm voice as the two trainers throw out their pokeballs revealing their pokemon to be vigilant.

'Your yungoos can't take a hit from my Dedenne so don't even try to battle me.' Blue grins with his eyes.

'Ye I got skills. Wutchagundoaboutit?' he asks leaning down in a clownish manner.

I watch a Magnemite, alolan Rattata, and the boys Yungoos slowly approach his Dedenne that stands there smiling with its eyes closed. Blue is cocky and rude at some times but it's all fun and games but this time he got some local students a little pissed off from the looks of it. Venipede and I quickly make a run for it around the side worrying for Blue's safety but the student's pokemon haven't attacked yet. They are probably waiting on orders. I slowly peek in the field behind all of them and watch closely. Venipede crawls up a little up closer to them from my side to make sure to be there on time. I watch the silence of all of them and Blue and Dedenne now have their eyes opened watching their next move. Battling someone with more than one pokemon and especially with more trainers at once is highly viewed down upon but Blue is Dedenne are pretty strong after all. I think these kids even know jumping in all together like that could get them in serious trouble. I walk around the field and eventually am next behind Blue a couple yards. I have no reason for why they stopped to attempt Blue. It might've been because of what I stated before or they spotted me from the fence. The Rattata turns around and runs away on its fours along with its trainer a couple yards further from the other two students. Magnemite and Yungoos walk up together again side by side. I notice what's happening and feel Venipede tugging at my Khakis. I look down and give him a nod and watch him run up behind Dedenne. Venipede and Dedenne stand on par with Yungoos and Magnemite. We don't have a referee for this battle so everyone is just going to wait for the pokemon to start moving. This time theirs only pure silence and no audience. It's a completely different atmosphere. This isn't about popularly or showboating. This is a test to our skills. As I watch Magnemite start glowing with a yellow aura and electricity along with Dedenne the battle officially has begun. The special attackers are glowing and dashing back from the field charging up for their attacks. Venipede and Yungoos run up to eachother. Yungoos runs up and slows down to prepare to counter my Venipede knowing it's faster.

'Jab!' I yell loudly.

Venipede jumps at Yungoos diving head first into its chest with a purple aura.

'Payback!'

Venipede thrusts its front head into Yungoos's body and a bolt of electricity comes diving from above the two driving down for Venipede's body frame. Venipede finishes its exchange and Yungoose punches back with its move. The bolt of electricity is countered by an even stronger one midair from Dedenne. I can spot the Magnemite in the back getting angry and its aura starts turning silver.

'Careful.' I hear Blue yell out to Dedenne.

Venipede goes in for another attack.

'Payback again!'

'Pin Missile!' I yell loudly. The two other trainers seem to be in shock.

Venipede back's up further shooting missiles attack Yungoos swinging wildly and running forward closing its eyes.

'Now!' the other trainer yells.

A giant noise comes from Magnemite as its glowing silver. It's sounds as if a void is closing from another dimension with a beat drop type of pitch. Magnemite shoots a flash cannon. I am in shock worrying knowing what it's attacking. Blue and I stand in shock because of its speed approaching Dedenne. Venipede jumps in front of the blast before it hit Dedenne. Venipede is blown out of the field and lands in front of my feet. I go to pick him up and continue watching the battle. Yungoos notices Venipede is out of the battle and continues after Dedenne and Magemite continues charging for its next hit.

'I would've never guessed it learned that by now. Sorry guys.' Blue says watching the battle unblinkingly.

'You know what to do now Dedenne!' Blue yells out again.

Dedenne waits patiently for its next move watching Yungoos run up and Magnemite charging its flash cannon again. Dedenne quickly dodges backwards out of the field into the grass. The yungoos is still chasing after it. The flash cannon goes off.

'Grass knot!'

Dedenne locks Yungoos right in front of it in the grass in the path of flash cannon and then jumps out the way into the tree glowing yellow. The yungoos is hit from the behind and slammed into the white fence post.

'Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!' The trainer yells to yungoos's trainer that is in shock.

He runs or his yungoos across and around the field. A wild energy comes from the palm tree.

'Thunder!' Blue yells out.

The telecom nearby shatters from and explodes with the nearby electricity striking down at Magnemite. The thunder is continuous and more powerful than a normal thunder attack. I look over to Dedenne. It looks vengeful. The electricity clears and Magnemite barely stands.

'We're done, we're done. You guys have it.' the trainer says running up catching its exhausted Magnemite in her hands. The trainer who didn't battle runs up behind the trainer holding Yungoos. Blue and I walk up to them. We stare blankly at each other.

'Sorry about pissing you guys off. Hopefully we can look at this as a good battle instead.' Blue says pulling out his hand.

The trainer is calm with his awake Yungoos in his hand.

'Looks like the tales are true. You guys are really good at battling and training your pokemon.' he says with a grin turning into a smile. He shakes our hands. We watch them walk into the distance off the field with the girl returning her Magnemite into her pokeball after talking with it. Blue looks into my arms to see Venipede.

'You okay little buddy?' he asks my Venipede. Venipede is awake looking at both of us.

'We won it. You did a good job. It was a good idea leaving it up to Dedenne Venipede.' I say looking into Venipede's eyes. Venipede is looking at both of us then gives us a smile with its eyes. I start petting him and we start walking off the field.

'You can't be pissing off random students like that.' I laugh but turn serious.

'Trust me. I've been there. It just doesn't make us look good. Maybe it was a onetime thing. Just don't let it happen again. It's our first day here for fuck sake.' I say with a tone of slight laugher. Blue doesn't say anything while he's watching the champion Dedenne walking into the sidewalk with its chest puffed up looking all cute.

'They were bullying Dedenne. It could've been taken down a level yeah but Dedenne was roaming the city and found this place. Found him being picked on by the students.' he ends with silence.

'Well, at least everything worked out well in the end.' I continue petting while looking down at my Venipede.

The skies are orange and beautiful. The day is almost coming to an end and Blue walks out of my sight with Dedenne to the Pokemon center. I take a bit longer getting there as I talk to Venipede and naturally walk slower. I get there and pick up some drinks and healing products as I wait on Venipede. As I'm waiting patiently leaning against a counter looking out the windows of the Pokemon center the sounds of group chatter and Pokemon howls reveal themselves. Pokemon on the grunts shoulders or walking side by side next to their trainers, everyone was walking by the Pokemon center headed east. I am spotted from the outside and some come inside and some continue walking watching the others follow inside. Fucking dirt trails on the floor instantly like a mob but I love them. Tyler approaches me and talks for the rest of the crowd with his Rhyhorn strolling behind him poking his horn between his legs in a cute way.

'Venipede got in a fight today? Is he okay?' Tyler says looking around to see if I was here for any other reason.

'Yeah, just into a little fight with some local kids with tough Pokemon.' I look straight into his eyes with a little bit of silence.

'We won the battle though.' I look at everyone behind him nosing in on our conversation. Moose is behind us with a worried face just like his Gastly.

'They were picking on Dedenne but that was handled. We need to be careful out here.' I say as Tyler interrupts with a small laugh after mine.

'I'm serious.' I let out a small laugh again.

'These kids had a damn flash cannon on his Magnemite. They literally almost wiped both of our Pokemon out. We gotta be careful.' I say over Tylers presence over to Moose and Noel standing behind him listening in with their pokemon.

'I heard about N's Slowpoke today man. That was insane.'

'Yeah, he was here earlier with some of us. Slowpoke really is strong.' Moose adds to the conversation.

A voice comes in from behind me along with a familiar cheer. Venipede jumps into my arms. Nurse Joy chuckles as she probably doesn't have to say anymore.

'Thank you.' I say gently with a big smile.

We all walk out and follow the group more ahead. Everyone got the group message on our social platform to start to head for the big hotel they have in Hau'oli. The streets are filled with tourists, surfers, long boarders, and local trainers running up to us greeting us without restraint of their surroundings. This town is really beautiful. Not used to seeing this creamy refulgent orange soda pop sea compared to the other regions.

'Who knows how to surf?' I say as Andrew's Pokeball instantly pops open his Magikarp and hops into his hands. Everyone begins cheering as Andrew is laughing carrying his medium weight Magikarp hopping in and out of his arms.

'We should definitely start doing those trails to power these babies up.' Deject says while taking off his z-ring and tossing it in the air slowly as everyone begins to look at theirs.

'I wonder how many trails we can finish within a week.' I say to everyone.

We all continue having a conversation down the lit up street into the hotel. I am in my room looking out my window looking at the beautiful view. I like this place so far. It's really beautiful and the people are nice. We have yet to run into any real threats and the locals are pretty strong. I look behind and look at my Venipede sound asleep on a cushion of a small Munchlax. I almost got worried for Venipede. It was his first time experiencing a real battle in the outside world other than training technology we have on the ship. I was really worried he wouldn't have liked the experience. When he jumped into my arms I was so excited because it felt like just by doing that he was ready for another battle. I wonder how more powerful everyone else got with their Pokemon and when the power spikes will start showing up. The Pokemon we bring along in our trips tend to evolve faster when we train them compared to the average trainer. Definitely Andrew's Magikarp will be our next power spike in the group. I continue looking out into the city. The street is quiet with a small echo of waves sliding on to the shores. I decide it's time to sleep. I gently kneel down and pick up Venipede without waking him up and put him beside me into my bed and close my eyes to let my mind do the rest of the work.

Chapter 3:

Everyone is on their way out or waiting out on the street for the rest of the gang. We left an announcement to be heading north to this small place I saw on an ad called The Berry Fields.

'Everyone here?' I say outside but poke my head inside the lobby one last time to see if anyone is inside the hotel still to turn around and look back out.

'I think that's everyone.' Jason says with his Eevee walking circles around him amongst the chatter of the group out in the sidewalk and passing cars.

'Alright, let's go.' Ryan lets out in front of the group walking with his Bagon and everyone follows behind him.

As we approach the gates you can see how lively the Pokemon are here. Just like a trainer some Pokemon are on standby waiting for a battle or look easily tempted into one.

A random group of thugs wearing black and white appear walking out of the woods into the dirt path in front of us and instantly start walking up to us on first glimpse. It was very weird watching them walk up to us like that. Have you ever seen someone make a sharp turn when changing directions? It wasn't the type of turn where you see someone making a slight curve to get to their destination this thug and his other thugs all made sharp turns the moment they saw us. They walk up to us and stand in front of us in even numbers. They stand there in silence looking at our shoes and garments inspecting us just like we are as to them. They have these chains with a huge hip hop skull chain, white shoes, black uniforms, most importantly all have dyed hair. What a sight.

'Yo, who are you guys yo? This is our turf! If you are going to stay here its gunna hurt you hear me?~' he says waving his arms around like a dance party with his other grunts. Everyone behind me starts laughing and Blue falls to the floor while Dedenne jumps on his stomach laughing as well.

'Are you guys another evil team in this region or something? You don't look like the next Team Aqua to me or anything.' I say in an uplifting mood trying to control my laughter with everyone else.

'We an't gotta answer any of confusing questions because ya an't the boss ya hear? But I'll leave a little sumthin to make all of you kiddos cower in fear~' he says pulling out a great ball while everyone behind me gets on guard. A Drowzee comes out of the pokeball onto the dirt path ready to battle.

'Holy shit, awesome. Who has this?' I turn around and open my arms looking down at Venipede too.

Beck makes way through all of us

'Let me handle these kiddos.' Beck says getting in front of the group.

'Trieste~' Beck says watching their Shuppet float in front of us with a ghostly smile.

'An't no puppet gunna stop us team skull yo. Get ready for your last show~'

The two Pokemon float and stand in the middle of the dirt path. The battle begins.

'Hit em with the hypnosis!'

Drowzee starts emitting a strong psychic force from its head closing its eyes aiming for Shuppet. The psychic waves look like heat on asphalt on a very hot day. Banette opens its eyes wide open and dodges the wave of psychic powers.

'Keep trying till they are all sleep yo Drowzee!'

Drowzee continues closing its eyes shooting blasts of psychic power to Shuppet.

'Wind!' Beck shouts.

Shuppet starts releasing a ghostly wind fading into sharp blades that graze Drowzee's skin. Drowzee opens its eyes in pain and starts using confusion.

'Uh hit em with the confusion Drowzee yeah!' the team skull member yells hopelessly.

'Shuppet you got this!' Beck yells over the streaming wind crossing over into the field.

The field is harder to see with the ominous wind covering most of it like a small fog.

'Get outta there Drowzee we gotta hit em when ya can see~'

A shriek comes from Shuppet and Drowzee is knocked out into the dirt path flinching with its eyes closed.

'This isn't how things will go down you know what im sayin.' he yells running with the rest of his group after returning his Drowzee.

'Nice one Beck!' I say as everyone cheers and gathers around Shuppet.

We find ourselves eating berries at Berry Fields. Everyone has a mini basket picking small berries with their Pokemon. Everyone gathers at a fence post to talk about our next move at the trails we all know is more up ahead.

'I say Magnus and Hawlucha got it. They got the advantage here. E Z win.' I say taking a bite out of a sour berry looking at Magnus. We all wait for Magnus to finishing chewing his berries stuffed in his mouth like all of us continuing eating with our Pokemon. Magnus grins and closes his eyes Hawlucha does as well. Magnus throws two Oran berries into the sky with a slight delay on the second. Everyone in the team watches like a litter of kittens eating food watching something amazing happening. The first Oran berry comes falling down and Hawlucha gets it with his mouth midair and eats it then slashes the second Oran berry and double a flip onto the fence post backwards with his eyes closed still. Everyone is cheering and Hawlucha opens one eye to look at his fans. Dratini and Bagon the soon to be flying types stand in the front cheering Hawlucha on for his amazing showmanship.

Everyone finished eating their berries and we all thank the guy who runs the place and make our leave to the trail. The cavern is dark and filled with Alolan Diglet and Rattatta. Llima stands in the front of the cavern waving us off.

'Nice to meet all of you my name is Llima. As we discussed already with Dennis here you guys know the specifications to getting your rings powered up here. The Totem Pokemon must be tested to see if you guys are allowed to have the power. For this trail you must pick one person to battle the Totem Pokemon to represent everyone here. Surely you guys decided whom it may be today? Magnus walks up confidently.

'The Pokemon in the cavern will now be sure to avoid everyone in the cavern but you. Good luck!' Llima finishes.

We all thank Llima and follow Magnus whom is already making his way into the cave. We are finally in the deepest part of the trail and Magnus stands in front of the statue storing the power we wish to be granted to our rings but we all know what has to happen before that. A huge thump is heard and felt crashing down from the small cliffs. It's an Alolan Raticate. It's glowing with fueled energy. Magnus and his Hawlucha step forward as the rest of the group walks back and wait for the next move. Raticate stands there and looks down at Magnus and Hawlucha identifying the challengers. Soon enough the battle begins when the Raticate lets out a massive howl.

Hawlucha speed ups to Raticate with beautiful speed we have never seen before running across the field closing the gap between him and Raticate. We watch in shock as Hawlucha is swept off his feet with a quick attack and knocked back a few feet to get back on them fast again.

'Bulk!'

Hawlucha gets in a stance and begins slowly glowing itself after taking a couple yards away from Raticate. The Raticate notices what the Hawlucha is doing and attempts to go for another quick attack.

'Detect!'

Raticate barely misses Hawlucha and attempts to regain its stance.

'Payback!'

The coordination and adaptation is amazing between these two. Hawlucha hits Raticate in the back.

'Chop!'

Hawlucha hits Raticate in the back with a super effective hit then Raticate runs forward to get back into the battle. Raticate rushes and tackles Hawlucha to the floor and claws away at him while on top. Raticate suddenly begins to open his eyes all the way as it is being lifted up gently. Raticate is trying to pry out of Hawlucha's mighty strength but it does not work. Hawlucha runs and slams Raticate into the solid statue and his fist glows.

'Let's finish this! Drain Punch!'

Hawlucha unleashes a strong super effective punch into Raticate's body against the statue. The room falls silent and the honorable Hawlucha backs away from Raticate. Raticate falls to the floor and lets out a howl then runs away deeper into the cavern. After Raticate is gone the cavern is full of cheers for Magnus and Hawlucha. They both stand in front of us looking back at everyone.

'Good job!' someone says loudly!

'Raid boss down.' Deject says with laughter as other laugh along.

Magnus turns back around with his Hawlucha and head to the statue. They both touch the z crystal and the room illuminates. The room dims back down and our rings glow for a couple seconds. Llima walks in and congratulates all of us and helps out head out.

'You and your Hawlucha did an amazing job Magnus.' Llima turns around and says to Magnus in front of the cavern.

'To celebrate your victory against the trail site it's a must to battle the Kahuna of the island.' Llima stops to look at us looking at each other picking who should battle amongst looks of our eyes.

'Also, I want to introduce you guys to some faces of the island. You all have yet to meet the Professor, his new assistant Lillie, and one of the trainers also taking the trails named Hau. Shall I see you guys to Iki town? They are all waiting for you.' Llima ends with a smile. I walk up in front of the group.

'It would be very much appreciated Llima. Thank you.' I say aw Llima draws his eyes on me.

'Of course! Alrighty then let's be on our way.' he ends with another smile turning back around and leading the group upper towards the mountain. Small adventures and battles take place on our way to Iki town but eventually we get there. The town is glowing with flames and color. We are spotted approaching the town from up above from some of the festival goers. Again we are greeted with applause and cheers and never shall we get tired of them. We keep following Llima and are wary of his patience leading us up to introduce us to the people he mentioned before. The townsfolk start to realize Llima is waiting on us and use their time efficiently talking to the team. The crowd clears and Llima continues taking us up to the top and into the middle of the platform where a big jolly man wearing a yellow tropical shirt vest catches all of our eyes. We approach him on the platform as a whole.

'Kahuna Hala, this is Team Penumbra. They moved in yesterday and already have made an amazing record with themselves.'

'Oh! So they completed the trails I see!' Hala says with a higher tone of voice compared to Llima's.

'Yes, they did Hala.' he ends.

The Kahuna walks up to us and I walk to the front with admins behind me.

'Congratulations on completing your first trail together as a team and it's a pleasure to meet you Dennis.' Hala says as we shake hands. He has firm strong grip as expected. Figures are walking up behind him as he turns around to find out who it is.

'Ah, it's the professor, Lillie and Hau the whole bunch to introduce you to!' he says turning back around to us. All three of them walk up to the platform up to us.

'Nice to finally meet you Dennis and all of Team Penumbra!' he hovers his over me.

'This is my assistant Lillie and a local trailer goer Hau. Say hi guys!' he says looking over to Lillie and Hau.'

'Nice to meet you.' the girl called Lillie says in a quiet voice.

'Hey! So this is Team Penumbra huh? Never thought I'd meet you guys in Alola!' Hau says with a smile walking up and petting Venipede.

'How are the z-rings coming along? Do you guys like them?' the professor asks.

'We actually haven't gotten the chance to use them yet but I can't wait for when the time comes to do so.' I say as some of us look down at our rings on our fingers.

We have a small conversation amongst eachother and Hau is the first one to leave but the crowd draws near knowing soon one of us has to battle the kahuna. I notice Hala walking up to the middle of our platform after one of his conversations has ended with someone.

'So, are you guys ready for your first grand trail!' Hala shouts out more directed towards the crowd to get the show going. I see Tyler come up from behind me and his Rhyhorn strolling confidently being him.

'Yes we are.' Tyler says as Rhyhorn walks up beside then in front of him.

'A Rhyhorn I see. A Pokemon originated from Kanto as well. Very well let's get started.' Hala says as he throws a Pokeball out in front of Rhyhorn. This is a very scary matchup for Tyler but I'm a hundred percent sure he's here to show all of us a good battle of their training. A Mankey stands in front and puts up its guard with a grin on its face looking at Rhyhorn.

'Begin!'

Mankey starts an extremely fast pace towards Rhyhorn across the platform crossing its hands together.

'Karate Chop!'

Mankey's right hand starts to glow.

'Earthquake!'

Mankey's speed and confidence is quickly slowed down as it approaches Rhyhorn. The ground in their area shakes immensely and Mankey jumps into the air leaping into Rhyhorn's reach.

'Now is your chance! Smack down!'

Mankeys eye's open wide as his hand is met with a quick jolt smacking him back into the floor into the earthquake. Mankey's body bounces off the ground and it tries to get its stance back up on the pounding floor beneath him. I'm sure Rhyhorn has learned how to battle an opponent like this before somewhere in a rough grassy patch in a savannah where the sun beams over these two tough Pokemon.

'Focus Energy." Hala says then Mankey's body starts to glow with a golden bright yellow aura.

'Rock Polish.' Rhyhorn quickly prones it's body watching Mankey and gains a crystal clear white aura onto its body. Hala is quick to react.

'Don't let it get any faster! Pursuit!'

The Mankey runs at a curved angle towards Rhyhorn with glowing black and golden hands at its sides.

'Fire Fang!'

Rhyhorn catches Mankeys momentum on the slide of its horn and throws it off balance then runs into Mankey with flames coming out of its feet striking his body across the platform. Rhyhorn returns to Tyler's side with greater speed due to the rock polish.

'Mankey return. Go Makuhita!'

Another amazing display of Rhyhorn's power is put the test knocking out Hala's Makuhita taking a lot of damage but knocking out yet another Pokemon.

'Go Crabrawler!'

The Crabrawler gets in stance representing the strongest Pokemon on the island ready to knockout any Pokemon that stands before it. Tyler looks a bit worried for Rhyhorn this time.

'Wait for it to strike Rhyhorn. We have to rely on the others here.' Tyler says to Rhyhorn calmly.

'Bulk Up!'

Tyler quickly reacts and changes his plans.

'Rush him with an earthquake we can't let it!'

Rhyhorn runs straight into Crabrawlers reach trying to shake the ground beneath it.

'Power Punch!'

Rhyhorn is halted from pursuing any further with a hard blow to its head knocking it backwards. Rhyhorn lies on the field knocked out.

'Return Rhyhorn. You did good buddy.' Tyler says returning his Pokemon then walking off the stage. The way we operate here and explained to all trail captains is we are able to have up to six Pokemon used regardless of who their trainer is. Blue walks up the platform with Dedenne on his shoulder onto the stage.

'Go get em!'

The battle continues with Dedenne hitting at least one super effective hit onto Crabrawler but taking a hard blow from one of its iron heads. Dedenne is knocked across the field and Blue catches it. Blue walks off the platform looking around to see who will go next. Without his trainers note Bagon makes its way up the platform. Ryan smiles and follows behind it.

'That Crabrawler can't take one more hit Bagon but I doubt any of us could either.' Ryan leans down a bit to say to Bagon then looking over us. Crabrawler has successfully has gotten the perks of using power up punch multiple times. I think Ryan is right. The battle begins again and it's down to this moment. Bagon is probably one of the toughest Pokemon here who can take a hit. They stand in the middle honorably waiting for one to make a move. They both begin charging at eachother and Bagon's headbutt is balanced with Crabrawlers power up punch evenly trading power between Bagon's hard head and Crabrawlers large blue glove like top of its pincers. Cheers and silence all together waiting for the sheer power to give out on one of the Pokemon. A spike of power jolts through Bagon's body and soon enough overcomes Crabrawler knocking it off balance and slamming it into the platform like two sumo wrestlers. Hawlucha closest to the battle platform lets out a howl of excitement and the rest of the crowd follows giving away at the end of the battle. The crowd clears and the z-power is given to all of us. The rest of Team Penumbra are slowly making their way out of town headed straight for the terminal and Hala pulls me to the side.

'I really underestimated you guys! It was a great experience for my Pokemon and I. But Dennis I need to speak to you about some change of the battling system we will have for your trails.' Hala says moving his arms to his sides.

'Though the other trail captains are fine with using six Pokemon for you guys specifically. We all decided to go with the old classic one Pokemon per trail challenge meaning the trail captain will pick one Pokemon to battle and the challenging trainer from Team Penumbra will only be able to pick one as well.'

'Oh, I think that'll be fine with us Hala. At the moment we are all only training one Pokemon so I think it will be a good way to put us all to the test.' I say looking down at Venipede walking between and under my legs again.

'Great! I'll see you guys to the terminal now though it looks like most of you already know where to go from the looks of it.' Hala says looking at the rest of Penumbra walking out of Iki town. We hold a conversation and head out with them.

Eventually we are all waiting in the ferry terminal sitting down talking to the locals waiting there too. Some of us went outside to check out the view. The ferry finally came and we all got our seats. Some of us are sleeping in our chairs with our Pokemon in our laps and some of us are on our phones. I look out the small window in the ferry and see Akala island in the distance.

Chapter 4:

We arrive in Heahea city late at night. We walk through the middle of the empty city streets where only the street and indoor shop lights are left on. The night Pokemon rustle awake throughout the town hearing and spotting us out at this time. We see the Tide Song hotel on the far left of the city from where we entered it and make way there. We pass the fountain trying to keep conversations between us as low as possible to not disturb anyone as if the place were a library. A man in an orange and white sailor type uniform stands in front of the hotel watching us approach. He stands in front of the hotel main entrance. The place has similar qualities of what a water type gym would have. The designs of the building have many water type pokemon such as kingler and staryu.

'You must be team penumbra! We have been expecting you!' he says as we walk up to him in an orderly fashion.

'Yes, we are. Nice to meet you. This is the Tide Song right?' I say looking at him then back to the beautiful designs around us.'

'Yes, please come in.' he opens the door and directs us inside.

'Please check in at the counter and they should assist you all with your rooms.' his voice echoes behind us as we continue walking in being blinded by how bright it is inside.

We walk in and I head to the front with the admins. Everyone else scatters in the lobby.

'Team penumbra checking in for the night please.' I say to the man in the front counter.

'Nice to meet you! Just a moment as I book you guys for the night. How was your trip?' he says with a smile on his face looking into his monitor.

I carry the small talk and look around at everyone sitting in the chairs ready to go to sleep.

Beck and Emi are against the pillars a couple yards behind us keeping a low conversation. Moose and Blue are passed out on some of the seats on the far right side of the room. Some of the smaller pokemon have jumped on the furniture to rest a little bit in front of their trainers that are also holding their postures up with the palms of the hands on their elbows. Yeney is slouched against Jason lightly while Nick and N are leaned against their stomachs on against the handles like children laying on swing sets would. Oprah is still outside with his Absol.

'All ready to go!' please let our assistant guide you all to your separate rooms.

'Thank you.' I turn around noticing all the other admins are looking around the room too. We give each other a small laugh. We wake everyone up and make sure everyone is in their correct rooms.

It's a brand new morning. We all meet outside at the fountain. Two employees are dressed up in blue tropical dresses waving us off as we go into route four to go to Paniola Town. We get some good battles in with the local trainers and Pokemon there nothing too amazing. Our pokemon are getting a lot more powerful compared to the first time we brought them onto the island. They are a lot more confident and not only that the coordination is getting a lot smoother as well.

We finally reach the entrance to Paniola town and spot some similar faces in the middle of the road.

'I thought we told ya fools to leave yo. You got no business here unlike us team skull. So turn around if you know whats good for ya.' one of the team skull members says walking in front of the others finally spotting us.

'What exactly do you guys do that involves business here?' I ask in a calm manner.

'That's none of ya business yo. Get ready for this heat~' he throws a great ball out.

A few minutes later the team skull members are turning around shouting something at us into the distance. Hawlucha stands in the middle of the street unsatisfied with his battle he just had with them. We make our way throughout the town and ask for directions from the local ranch owners on how to get to the next trail and hear about some Sudowoodo blocking the path to the battle dome. We all decide to go south instead of north skipping our second trail just to see what everyone is talking about. We make our way down the path and fine two Sudowoodo in the middle of the road. We all stand there looking at them calmly with them staring back at us with calm faces. We stand there about a minute looking at each other without saying a word. Deject walks out from behind us and in front of them. They are looking at Deject smiling as he approaches them even closer. He inspects them from the front observing why the town can't just go around them. The only things moving from their bodies are their eyes focused on Deject like hawks. Deject stands there for half a minute looking at them. Some of the members behind us start letting out little laughs. Deject starts to walk past them for a second and is stopped.

'SUDOWOODO, SUDOWOODO!' it yells into his face.

'What the fuck?' he backs up as everyone keeps laughing.

They continue looking at Deject with a smile. Nick walks up and tries to walk past them as well as everyone is laughing.

'SUDOWOODO, SUDOOOWOOODOO, SUDOOOWOOODOOOOO!'

The whole time behind me is laughing some of them have fell to dirt and grass laughing.

Everyone returns to their original positions.

'Why do you think guys? Maybe the trail captains plotted this on us?' I look back

'Let's just wipe them out.' Blue says laughing still.

'I say we just leave them be for now. Let's continue to the trail sight.' I say as Nick tumbles back into the group formation we hold oddly for some reason at times.

'If they are still here..' I shrug.

'We deal with them. Cool?' I look around at everyone

Everyone agrees and starts heading back letting out more laughter.

More battles and more trainers we finally reach Brooklet Hill. This girl with blue hair stands at the entrance similar to how Llima did at our first trail. I am excited as we approach.

'Welcome to your second trail! My name is Lana and nice to meet you team penumbra. I've heard many stories of you guys. Have you guys decided who will be doing the trail today? Andrew walks up with coordination as his Magikarp comes out its pokeball into the water swimming at high speeds already. Lana giggles.

'Alright make your way to the end of Brooklet Hill and the totem pokemon shall be waiting for your there. Good luck!' Lana says as she points us into the direction of the totem pokemon.

We get to the final area of Brooklet Hill and a dense mist holds in here. Damp and wet this place is. Magikarp emerges out of the water beneath us.

'Ready?' Andrew smiles while kneeling down looking at Magikarp making a detour then hopping out into the air to go back down. Magikarp's howl is heard from underwater and we all wait patiently for the totem pokemon to appear. Everyone is sitting near the edge of the water. Some of our pokemon drink from the water while we are here. Lana gave us no real instruction on how to summon the totem pokemon. I guess we should just be more patient. We all spot Magikarp and a alolan pokemon wishiwashi in the water playing around. It' looks like wishiwashi challenged magikarp to a race. The water is clear so we can see the whole event happen. They both get near the edge of the water closer to us and look straight forward swimming as slow as possible to make up for their lack of ability to stay still before they start. Soon enough they are off and we all cheer. It was a close race but Andrew's magikarp ended up winning the race and jetted back to us to celebrate. It appears the wishiwashi got upset at the edge of the water. Its howls can be heard and it appears we found the totem pokemon. Magikarp is challenged from across the lake and they both meet up in the middle. Then the battle begins. The wishiwashi starts attacking the magikarp with brine. Magikarp takes a direct hit. The force of the water can be seen from underwater then when it comes ashore overflowing the rocks. Magikarp is blown out of course but regains it. It's as if this two pokemon were in a dog fight in the skies. Magikarp thrashes wildly towards wishiwashi. We all know this is part of magikarps mind tricks though. Andrew is one of the best magikarp trainers we all know better to think this wasn't one of magikarps signature moves from Andrew. Magikarp hits wishiwashi directly with a flail. The wishiwashi is knocked out into the water and back into it. Magikarp waits calmly for wishiwashi to get back into stance swimming in slow circles. Wishiwashi stops swimming and stares directly blankly at magikarp. The water suddenly becomes hard to see and ripples in the water start appearing from all corners heading towards the middle. All is silent and calm again but this time wishiwashi blasts out of the water in a much larger form. It looks like a mighty shark this time but with hundreds of other wishiwashi helping form its body.

'Let's do this!' Andrew lets out as magikarp jumps out of the water.

'Bounce!'

Magikarp takes to the skies and dodges incoming fire from wishiwashi's greater form. Magikarp comes to the stop midair and focuses its energy down spiral. Magikarp lands a perfect hit onto wishwashi but taking a massive blow to its side as well knocking wishiwashi back into the water a bit but throwing itself even further back into the water. Wishiwashi waits silently for magikarp to appear. The room is silent and a massive eruption is felt from under us. I look at Andrew's face and look at him close his eyes and smile. He starts making a run for it towards the water. Andrew is jumping into the water for a second. Then next second is being lifted by the scales of a massive Gyarados blasting its roar into the room. We all stand in shock and cheer with our pokemon. Andrew activates his z-ring.

'Thrash!'

Gyarados glows blue and white as Andrew jumps off into the water. Gyarados spins into a violent abnormal rage with huge amounts of energy bombarded onto wishiwashi. The wishiwashi form fades and all of the wishiwashi flee into the water. The water goes clear and Gyarados comes back to look at everyone. We all cheer and some pokemon hop onto Gyarados's back and take a ride around the room. Suddenly all of our z-rings start to glow blue. We find the exit and wave off Lana and head back to the ranch.

The Sudowoodo aren't here anymore sadly. We pass into a huge parking lot.

'This must be the battle dome.' Jason says looking over to the dome.

'The battle dome? What do they host here?' I ask

'They host a new type of battle called battle royale. Pretty much has four trainers can have three pokemon. When a trainer runs out of pokemon the battle is over and whoever has the most knockouts wins.' Jason ends.

We all stand there looking at the battle dome in the middle of the road with our pokemon for about a couple seconds and start walking away laughing.

'It's a cool concept but I feel like that could've been done so much better.' I say as we all continue walking by the mega mart.

'Anyone need to stock up on supplies?' Beck asks around.

We all find ourselves inside the mega mart and I'm watching the news near the entrance on a television hanging on the corner. Everyone is split in all the isles. Deject and some others are near the cooled drink isles. Beck and Yeney are closer over at me looking Toucannon Huggers and Yeney looking at the frozen ice cream in the machines. I spot Magnus and Oprah over at the strong edibles section with their pokemon. I look in the corner of my eye and see Blue stuffing a bag of lava cookies in his backpack. I keep looking at him hoping he'll see me staring. I keep looking and see Nick walk up behind him and look like he's about to say something to him. Nick also stuffs some lava cookies in his backpack. I stare staring madly at them and see N walk up to them and start a calm walk over to them.

'Put them back guys come on.' I start laughing.

'We can pay for all of this. Why are you doing that?'

'You should've seen your face.' Nick lets out laugher with the rest of them as they start taking the lava cookies out their backpacks and putting them back. A worker walks by and looks at us. We see him and we all put up a half fake smile with a laugh up to our faces including the worker. Everyone is eating snacks as we are walking out of the thrifty mega mart.

'Last one on the island should be more up ahead to the left before the tunnel.' Beck lets us.

We all make sure to finish our snacks and food before we hike up Wela Mountain Park. It's a simple trip to the top so some of us split up to later on meet each other at the trail. Moose will be taking on this trail captain from what we heard has fire type pokemon. I split off from everyone and explore the volcano myself.

Venipede and I are enjoying a soft breeze mixed with the warmth of the volcano. We are strolling up a Cliffside to get to the top from what seems to be the sightseeing spot on this island. We spot a woman and her houndoom relaxing by the cliffside near some magma pillars. She is crossing her legs on a bright blue blanket across the shriven grass with her houndoom's head in her lap spreading the rest of its body to the side off the blanket. She's on her phone and from the few seconds I looked at her she looked back into the view. She is petting her houndoom whom seems to be slightly awake. Venipede and I sit a couple yards to the left of her on the cliff side a little more ahead. Venipede notices me looking over at her as he ties laying down in front of me and starts walking up to her. I tag along behind Venipede. Venipede snagged a lava cookie from my backpack and brought it up to houndoom and placed it front of her. The houndoom started sniffing with its eyes closed and then opened them to see Venipede in its face dropping the lava cookie offering it to her. The houndoom stared silently and looked back at its trainer to return and eat the cookie smiling at Venipede. I walk up to her houndoom's trainer.

'Your Venipede is very sweet.' she says scratching the top of Venipede's head smiling.

'I was actually going to head down to the mart myself and pick some up.' looking up at me as I sit down beside them all.

'Yeah, he's awesome. Are you guys doing the trails to?' I respond looking down at them then at her.

She's very beautiful with brown eyes and flowing black hair. She's wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans with polkadot black and white low tops. She's holding a small purse wrapped around her shoulder. She goes by Zel

'You're beautiful.' I say somewhere in the conversation.

She's never heard of team penumbra. She's says she's never been in orbit of all the things going around in the world too much. Regardless I'm more interested in her.

'I'm doing the trails and I'm one of Mr. Chuuster's main actors for his films. Have you seen any of them?' she looks to me with a sharp glance.

'I'm afraid I haven't. Who is Mr. Chuuster?' I say with a confused look.

'Only the most famous Pikachu here in Alola! You gotta check out some of his films some time.' she giggles.

'Maybe later today when you are done with your trails you can come visit me at the grand hotel so I can introduce you to him.'

'Sounds good I'll be sure to visit Zel. But, hey I need to get going. I don't want to miss our trail. Could I have your number?'

'Sure of course' she says as I give her my phone. She finishes typing and holds my phone for a split second.

'Actually can I meet the rest of you?' she says as she hands my phone back.

'I want to see the trail too. I have yet to defeat Kiawe.'

'Yes, of course. Let's go together.' we both stand up.

We start walking and venipede and houndoom start following behind us.

As I'm walking up the path up to the trail site some of the other members are on their way up too.

'oooooo who's this Dennis?' Jason says as he spots me walking with Zel with his Eevee walking up the dirt path.

'This is Zel man' I say looking at her.

'Nice to meet you.' Jason says.

'Nice to meet you too Jason.' she says smiling.

'Is she going to see Moosey boy take on Kiawe too?' he says looking at his phone as we head up the hill.

'Yeah, is moose there?' I look to him.

'Yeah, barely got there I think. He's been training with Maka this whole time and he finally evolved.

'No way?'

We get to the top and Moose is standing on the edge of the platform talking to the rest of us. Kiawe and some hiker guy are talking in the middle of it. I can't tell if Moose is taking advice before he starts or if he was waiting for everyone. I get in front of the rest of penumbra and speak to him. Zel tags along with me. I turn around.

'This is Zel guys. Say hi to her.' I say then everyone says hello in some type of fashion.

'I heard Maka evolved Moose congrats bro. I'm sure you got this.' I say looking back at him.

We are all talking to Moose before the trail as his haunter floats above our heads trying to scare us but it seems it's making us laugh more than that.

Moose turns around with his haunter and gets on the platform. Haunter looks a lot more intimidating now that he's on the platform to battle.

'You all ready to go Moose?' Kiawe says to Moose across the platform as the hiker steps off.

'Yes!' Moose responds.

'Alright and it seems you got the rest of the penumbra here to watch you. I'm sure you'll do great. Good luck!' he ends walking off the platform behind him.

Haunter levitates a couple yards in front of Moose on the platform ready for battle. We all wait for a couple minutes but the totem pokemon eventually shows himself on the opposite side of the platform blatantly not like other trails where we had to go to them to battle. It's an alolan marowak. It's a perfect matchup for Moose yet a scary one as well. Marowak stands on the platform to stop and look at us like a stone. The only things that are moving now are its burning blue flames coming from its bone.

'Begin!'

Haunter disappears from the battlefield and we all look around for him. It appears though that the Marowak can sense Haunter on the battlefield and swings in a coordinated fashion around the field. Marowak jumps into the middle and his bones become set even more ablaze. He charges for a set location and prepares to strike. Haunter becomes visible and quickly dodges Marowak's bone by a couple inches grazing his body.

'Shadow ball!

Haunter quickly starts charging a ghostly orb behind him with is arms and shoots it at Marowak. Marowak dodges the first one but doesn't see the second one coming. A ghostly debris comes from the hit and Marowak hops out of the mist with its bones again striking Haunter on the side as it was charging for another attack. Haunter quickly flies a bit higher to avoid more conflict and swan dives back down for its next attack. Marowak looks to the skies and begins setting ablaze his bone again.

'Knock off!'

Haunter hits a nerve in Marowaks hand and forcing a pulse onto the item knocking it out of the battle and returns next to Moose's side. Marowak stands back up infuriated. He sets himself ablaze with blue flames and charges for Haunter.

'Sucker punch!'

Haunter teleports to Marowaks side and jabs him there knocking it out the battlefield. Haunter continues to pursue Marowak but is nowhere to be found.

'Marowak has fled the battle! You're the winner Moose.' Kiawe says walking into the middle of the platform.

Our ring's glow with a burning red as Kiawe leads us down out the park.

'That was too easy!' Moose says a little disappointed as we are all walking with him and Kiawe is out of site.

'Maka and I have been training really hard. I guess it's no surprise we won that with ease.' Moose continues talking to himself letting us all hear him.

'It was a good matchup Moose. Don't worry I'm sure tougher battles are ahead of us.

The rest of the group make their way into the tunnel more up ahead leading to the next trail on the island leaving me alone with Zel.

'You guys are really talented.' She says kneeling to pet Venipede goodbye.

'Hopefully I can see you battle too one day.' she says to him with a smile then standing back up to look back at me. Houndoom comes up to me and I start petting her horns.

'It was nice meeting you and Houndoom. If I don't see you at the hotel I'll be sure to call sometime.' I say standing there. We both focus on each other for about two seconds and I reach and grab her right hand loosely and hold her hand for a little as well. We both say good bye and I catch up with the others.

Everyone is eating snacks again while we walk through the tunnel. We spot a figure in the back hugging the tunnel wall on the left. It looks like he's been expecting us. He as blone spikey hair and wears a red and black uniform. A dog shape like pokemon I've never seen before stands on its four behind him looking directly at us walking up to them. He stands in the middle of the road outside the tunnel and looks at me. I walk up closer to get a better view of his face out in the sunlight.

'You all don't look that tough to me.' he says roaming his eyes over me onto the rest of us.

'And who are you? Another team skull member?' a random voice comes out from behind me.

'That doesn't matter. Whoever is here to represent you all lets battle now.' he says while popping open a super potion onto his pokemon. There's a quiet silence mixed with the soft chewing of snacks in the background.

'Alright.' I say walking into further into the street. Venipede tags along knowing what's about to happen.

'We got this. We've been training hard just like Moose and the others.' I look down at Venipede. He has more confident eyes since the last time he got into a battle. I believe in him.

'Go.' the stranger says. His pokemon comes to the middle of the street and my Venipede goes there as well.

The battle begins and Venipede begins to out speed the pokemon in front of him.

'Poison jab!'

Venipede gets the first strike attacking the other pokemon on the side of its ash black body knocking it off balance. It quickly gets its balance back and runs for Venipede.

'Flame charge!'

The pokemon gets massive speed and charges for Venipede.

'Protect!'

Venipede shields itself in a clear aura bouncing the other pokemon back with perfect timing.

'Pin missile!'

Venipede starts shooting sharp bug missiles at the opposing pokemon. The other pokemon takes about three and jumps out the way for the rest.

'Dragon claw!

The opposing pokemon starts charging Venipede with a draconic rage with a royal blue aura underneath it. It hops into the air about to strike Venipede but Venipede's speed is getting increasingly faster and manages to dodge it. Venipede is on guard across the field again waiting for the next move.

'Try dodging this! Aerial ace!'

Before I could say anything Venipede is knocked to my side off an askew angle trying to dodge the attack and gets up slowly.

'We need to make it count again!'

Venipede knows it won't be able to take another one of those hits.

'Poison jab!'

Venipede's speed reaches a cap in the battlefield and becomes near invisible to the opposing pokemon. Being a scolipede trainer only a small percentage of bug, water, and fire type trainers are blessed with the ability to see their pokemon at high speeds. Watching Venipede speed around the street like that brings a small flash back to me. Sharpedo piercing a ship core with lightning speed in Hoenn.

Venipede appears before the opposing pokemon midair.

'Aerial ace!'

Venipede jabs the opposing pokemon with mighty velocity and momentum in its face knocking it to the side of the road.

Venipede returns to my side and a cute steam comes from his little antennas. The other trainer is seen returning his pokemon without saying a word. We all continue watching him to see his next move. He finishes returning his pokemon and turns to walk away deeper down into the tunnel behind us without saying a word. We all continue watching his back and Venipede stands there in the front watching him as well. Seconds later Venipede becomes illuminate and we all turn around in excitement. Venipede has evolved into Whirlipede. By the time the process finishes the defeated trainer is at the end of the tunnel turning a corner with his hands in his pockets.

After getting through the route we stop by the pokemon center conveniently nearby before attempting the trail of lush jungle.

We are deep in the jungle with Mallow and the others cooking up something that flows throughout the jungle. It's mean't to attract the totem pokemon. As we all wait patiently for it to appear we are all trying to come up with a plan to make sure it battles the correct pokemon. The trail captains told us the totem pokemon tends to attack anyone it sees first thus not letting us decide who will be battling against it this time unlike all the others. Everyone wanted a shot at battling a totem pokemon but there only being so many a lot of us are cool with not battling at all as long as we get some great battles throughout the region. We all watch Mallow and their others smell the food they are cooking.

'MMMMMMMMMMMMMmm.' Mallow rejoices at the smell closing her eyes.

I don't like this smell but it seems a lot of the other members gathering around like it and some of us don't. As I look around I notice one of us is missing from the group. Yeah, Oprah isn't here but Absol is nearby smelling the food. I look around the trees and bushes and spot Oprah taking a leak far away in the distance.

'Bro.' I whisper to myself laughing.

Oprah appears out of the woods rejoining us and everyone is looking at him.

'What's up?' he says to all of us looking confused.

A massive Lurantis stands behind him getting ready to attack. Absol jumps in and pushes him to the side countering one of Lurantis's blows with the blade like horn on its head. The battle has begun.

Everyone is spread out behind trees and the outskirts of the field. Blows of night slash are being traded left and right. At times it looks like Absol is getting the better of Lurantis but same goes for Lurantis. We noticed one of Absol's night slashes land critically onto Lurantis because of sharp sound reverberating off the collision. Lurantis backs out and prepares a charging move. Beams of sunlight dig through the trees under the sunlight sky. Lurantis is using solar blade.

'Detect!'

A sharp glimmer casts upon Absols eyes. The blade runs through the grass towards Absol. Absol moves to the side with ease and dodges it with little to no effort.

'Aerial ace!'

The attack is stopped midair between Lurantis's night slash. Again the reverberating sound rings throughout the forest.

'Now Megahorn!'

'Absol takes its lead against Lurantis and strikes its body pushing it through the forest against a tree. Leaves fall down gently as everything goes quiet. Lurantis summon's a strong sunlight. Even the sunlight is gone it's out of Absol's grasp and nowhere to be found.

'Woah! That was a close one!' Mallow says as she gets out of hiding with Lana behind the massive pot they used for food.

'I wonder what you did to make it so angry.' she looks to Oprah with a questioning look.

Oprah and a few others including I start laughing as we know why it was upset.

We all take the quick road going down back to Heahea city. We all have one last stop for the night which is the Hano Grand Resort.

This resort is far more beautiful than the one we stayed at last night. The enjoyed the other one very much but this one clearly looks more five star. The resort is massive with pools at its sides and more employees. Some of the members are guided inside to their rooms when they decide to relax for the rest of the day. The sun is going down and I look around the resort. This place is full of tourists just as I and camera men. I head to the beach to the side of the resort and see a lot of equipment and tents placed. It looks like a film shoot. I walk in across many cables. I'm probably not supposed to come in this way but I'm looking for Zel and there's probably a chance she'll be here. The production team doesn't seem to care that im in the room with all of them because all their attention is directed towards the film area. I see Zel sitting in the far area of the film shot through some monitors in the room and continue forward. I look out some curtains where the majority of the film crew is watching with their own eyes. A man sits behind a huge rotational chair with more operating equipment in front of him. I look more ahead and see Zel and other actors as background actors in the scene. I continue watching for myself.

'Take 3' one of the production team says.

'OH, Mr. Chuuster. You are SO adorable!' one of the main female actors says standing in the sand holding and spinning around a Pikachu in her arms. I look at one of the monitors and see the cinema qualities of them being spun around in slow motion. She lets go and faints falling to the floor. Pikachu walks up to a cooler and hops inside with the lid landing on top of him. The lip flips open and the Pikachu hops out and shrugs off the water in slow motion. He is holding an orange soda walking up to the ocean side. The camera zooms into him as he pops the lid off and sips a little of it. Pikachu is closing its eyes as its taking a sip. Pikachu looks to the camera holding the pop and winks one of its eyes.

'Pikam.'

The camera zooms out while Pikachu walks away holding the soda into the distance.

'Alola orange sooodipop! Mr. Chuuster's favorite drink!' one of the commercial scenes says while Pikachu is walking away putting on a pair of shades.

'Pikam.'

I can't help but smile as I watch the commercial.

'Annnnd cut. I think that'll do for today guys!' a guy holding a horn who seems to be running the production team here says as takes a seat nearby getting luxuries and pamper. Zel spots me inside the room and walks over to me. She's wearing a white robe above her bikini.

'So that's Mr. Chuuster.' I say as we both look over to him.'

'Isn't he so adorable?' she says as we both start laughing a little.

'I can see it really. He's made for this type of stuff I'm sure.'

'I've been in a couple of his films.' she says as I grab her hand and spin her around once gently.

We spend the rest of the sunlight talking near the resorts stairs.

'Where's your Veniped-'

'He actually evolved into a Whirlipede today. I'm proud of him. But he's inside the resort resting.'

'I'm happy for you both.'

'Where's your Houndoom?'

'She's actually inside sleeping too.' she says swinging her feet on the edge.

The sun sets and we finish our conversations to say goodbye again. I find my room with Whirlipede sleeping on the large Slaking cushion on the other end of the room. I slide into my bed and await our adventure tomorrow.

We all made sure we were prepared for the Diglet tunnel and eventually got through it in the morning. There's one last thing to do on this island and that's fight the kahuna. We explore and travel throughout Konikoni city and ask around for the kahuna. We find out her name is Olivia and she was in town a while ago but left to the lighthouse out of town. The whole team came together at the local pokemon center and headed to the lighthouse. We spot a figure out in the distance with one of her pokemon that seems to match the description of the kahuna. We all walk into the middle of the field and stop as she turns around to see us with perfect timing. She looks at us with a slight smile.

'You guys must be team penumbra.' she says then starts walking down the path.

'I heard you guys beat all the trails yesterday. I'm impressed.' she finishes walking down and now stands in front of us.

'Would you guys like to begin now?' she says shaking my hand with a smile.

'Yes we are.' Deject says as Draini slithers up to the middle of the grass.

'Very well!' Olivia says smiling reaching for her pokeball walking along with Deject.

Everyone in the team penumbra starts sitting on the grass or goes to the white fence post to sit there. Some look out into the beautiful ocean as they are getting prepared covering the morning sun with their hands above their eyes. Olivia sends out her midnight Lycanroc and the battle begins.

Lycanroc starts charging for Dratini.

'Dragon Dance!'

Dratini starts doing a snake dance by slitherin in small coils.

'Rock Tomb!'

Lycanroc keeps charging Dratini with heavy rocky hands emitting on its arms.

'Dratini hops to the skies dodging the attack with its faster speed.

'Rock throw!'

The rocks on Lycanroc's arms turn into projectiles and start shooting at Dratini midair.

'Twister!'

Dratini midair starts spinning creating a vortex and controlling the direction of the rocks. The wind below is slashing at Lycanroc and the rocks are thrown into the sky above.

'Rocks slide!'

Under the massive pressure of the twister Lycanroc summons the rocks down below smashing into Dratini's back.

'Come down with a dragon tail!'

Dratini takes the damage and a royal blue light emits from its tail. It's spinning around more midair to make sure when it falls that its tail connects.

'Rock climb!'

Lycanroc jumps into the falling rocks pouncing from each one closer to Dratini. Lycanroc goes in for the attack and Dratini is still spinning. They both go ready for the connect.

'Throat Chop!'

Both pokemon connect with Dratini being on top. Lycanroc is shot back down into the ground below and pushing Dratini higher into the sky taking more damage. Dratini seems unconscious for a moment and reaches its climax in the air.

'Last chance Dratini! Aqua tail!'

Dratini lunges straight forward down with a smooth jet water stream.

Lycanroc covers its eyes from falling debris unable to see the Dratini charging down at him. Dratini flips last secon and connects the aqua tail into Lycanroc's chest. Dratini slithers out in front of Deject slowly hoping for Lycanroc to stand down. The dust clears and Lycanroc walks up to Olivia doing a signal of defeat waving its paws in a circle and stands behind Olivia.

'Congratulations, looks like Lycanroc can't go any further because of that last hit.' she says as she grabs a berry from a nearby bush to give to Lycanroc.

Everyone begins cheering and amidst of the cheering Dratini begins to evolve and the cheering gets even louder. We walk away with our new z-ring power after saying our goodbyes to Olivia.

We all continue our training nearby as we wait for the next ferry to come back to Heahea. More of our pokemon have evolved like Noel's Elekid and Ryan's Bagon. We all meet at the terminal ten minutes before the scheduled time of its arrival and celebrate.

Chapter 5:

We finally arrive on the third island on Malie city beautiful city far more different from the others with a heavy eastern influence to it. The group splits up once again to explore the area. Some go deep into Malie city to visit this artificial Kanto gym resembling Lt. Surges we've heard about since our arrival here. Some of us go to the library and community center. Andrew, Ryan and I decide to visit the garden first. They've been wanting to explore the garden. Strangely enough we all noticed on the maps how the garden looked like a legendary Zygarde or even a Gyarados. We talk about getting a drone from the penumbra ship to set it above the garden to try to get a better view of it. As we pass the entrance we almost come in contact with many shoulders of people speed walking or even slightly running trying to leave. We keep looking forward and spot team skull and they spot us. They are blocking the garden and in the middle of them is a different figure we haven't seen before.

'There they go boss! They're the ones we've been telling ya about!' a team skull member points at us getting the attention of all the team skull members and supposedly their boss.

Their boss turns around. He has some hip hop jewelry on with large odd shaped glasses sitting on top of his white hair. He is dressed the same with a little bit more of flair. He stands there silently observing how we react to the dozens pair of eyes gazing upon us.

'You all don't look so tough.' he says as his eyes are closed.

'I guess ya kinda seem kinda tough with all the copying ya doing being a team and trying to copy our outfits n' all.' he says walking closer to us.

'I also heard you guys were trail goers as well. What a waste of time.' he says walking past us with the rest of team skull.

'Let's get an opinion on it then.' we all reach for our pokeballs.

'I guess if you successfully wanted to finish the trails you'd want all the z-stones.' he says looking at our pokeballs in our hands and waving his grunts to stand down.

'I stole one and if you want it-' he starts laughing madly turning back around with all of them.

'Well, ya'd have to come take it from my chest at the base.' he runs his fingers in circles in the air like a military command walking off with the rest of his group.

'See ya later team chumps.'

They are off into the distance causing a storm with the locals but not stopping.

'I guess that's their leader.' Andrew say's still looking at their bodies become smaller and smaller in the distance.

'We'll take him up on his deal soon enough.' I respond.

We all continue exploring Malie city leaving that encounter behind us for the future. We catch up with the rest of the team and explain to them that team skull has a leader and challenged us to meet him at his base for a stolen z-stone in the pokemon center around a table.

'He was much taller than them. Other than what I've already said I can't really say much.' I say sipping on some roserade tea. Everyone talks amongst each other saying he could be a villain just how all the other previous regions we lived in had but some denying it due to how unorganized and immature they seemed to be. Someone overhears us talking and joins the conversation.

'Are you guys talking about Guzma?' a random native asks.

We learn about Guzma. We learn indeed he runs the gang that causes trouble all across Alola. We get as much information as we can from the native and thank him for his information.

'You guys going to take them down? Never thought I'd finally see the day someone could finally put them out.' he says excitingly.

'You bet.' I say with other words of approval coming from everyone else around the table.

We all get our things packed and our pokemon healed up for the next electric trail up the mountain. We find the bus stop and wait patiently for about half an hour. We see the bus man's face light up as he sees a dozen people at his bus stop. We all hop in when he comes to full stop and opens his doors. We all sit up front with our pokemon and hold a conversation with him about his job on our way to the top of the mountain. It takes about twenty minutes to get to the very top and we thank him for the good service and get off. We all stand in front of the observatory.

'So who's up next? Who hasn't went?' I ask everyone.

They all start asking each other who's went for a trail and what not. We get a bunch who haven't but Nick steps up to the plate.

'I got this one Dennis.' Nick says confidently walking in with his Deino and the rest of us following him.

We meet and are greeted by Sophocles upstairs. We all move to another room and Sophocles tells us this is where to totem pokemon shall appear. We all stand against the walls in the back of the room and some of us sit on the equipment. Sophocles has Nick doing this weird charjabug gear thing in the middle of the room. He has this weird divine machine that summons pokemon into the room. Nick has battled three is told he is about to see the totem pokemon soon. Nick finishes move the gears around along with the assistance of Deino moving around the levers to move the charjabug across the mechanism.

'You ready?' Sophocles stands near the main lever to power on the portal again.

'Yes.' Nick says as his Deino gets its stance ready.

'Alright! Begin!' Sophocles flips the lever and the room goes white and we are all blinded.

Everyone whom was standing falls to the floor behind them because the walls have disappeared. We all stand in a massive neon blue room with a pokemon battlefield in the middle of it.

'I'm still new to this. Sorry about the blinding light.' he says looking to everyone who fell onto the floor.

'Are in a battling station now?' Nick asks Sophocles.

'Yes, this is a battling station. Pretty expensive equipment to have even for a trail captain.' he touches some hologram keys hovering over him.

'Yeah, we have one on the boat. We practice here all the time. Right Deino?' Deino jumps with excitement.

'Is that so? Oh, yeah. Forgot you guys were team penumbra for a minute.' he raises an eyebrow then goes back to clicking the hologram.

'Alright, since you know how to work the program start whenever you are ready.' he passes the battle station controls over to Nick. A red aura blooms in front of Nick and he starts going through the controls.

'Alright, ready again Deino?' he asks one last time looking down at his pokemon. Deino jumps up and clicks the red button and runs to the middle. Vikavolt spawns on the other end of the battlefield. We all take our seats on the sidelines. The battle begins.

Vikavolt buzzes forward toward Deino.

'Dragon pulse!'

Vikavolt takes the damage and keeps gaining momentum toward Deino.

'Don't let him get you!'

Deino keeps its distance from Vikavolt making sure it doesn't get shot by one of its moves. That's probably the best tactic he can do against it right now considering how hard and super effective it can hit.

'Dragon pulse again!'

Deino stops running and turns around and shoots another pulse at Vikavolt. Vikavolt reacts this time and shoots a thunderbolt at the attack. They are both attacking each other with special attacks like magicians from a novel. A fight of power is quickly being lost by Deino whom can't overwhelm Vikavolt's power. Deino jumps out the way and Vikavolt decides not to move and charge its next attack.

'Earth power!'

Deino cracks the fragments of the stadium and lifts fragments into Vikavolt. Vikavolt shoots its thunderbolt to Deino as both moves have been negated. The zaps of electricity disperse into the ground beneath them. Vikavolt continues its barrage of attacks towards Deino starting a nasty bug sound.

'Deino! Get behind the earth you made!'

Deino quickly runs into the rubble and the glass nail scratching noise bites at every surface area on the battlefield. Deino jumps out of the rubble underneath Vikavolt.

'Fire fang!'

Deino's feet combust with fire and strike Vikavolt critically and swat Vikavolt into the ground.

'Use the earth now and finish this!

Deino summons the battlefield to rise again and severely hurt Vikavolt dispersing all of its energy within it.

'Draco meteor!

Deino is coated in a royal blue aura and summons draconic meteors from the ground and they smash into Vikavolt. After the last meteor has landed the map starts to reset giving us the signal Vikavolt has been defeated. We all cheer from the stands and Deino looks around the room cheering as well. The room returns to its original state and we all fall to the floor. Sophocles lands on his butt and stands back up.

'Congratulations guys, here's the z-power.' he says as he flips another switch.

A sharp lighting beams into all of our rings in a split second.

We say our goodbyes to Sophocles after asking him where the next trail is. He tells us its somewhere south of this place called Tapu village and that it would be best to take our ship we told him about to get there. We all meet back at the ferry terminal and find our ship parks near the docks and get on. It takes about twenty minutes to see our destination that fits the description of Tapu village Sophocles gave to us. Surfers make sure to clear out of the ships path as we slowly approach the village. We all get off and I give one of our ship crew the orders to bring the ship back to Malie city docks and they head off with the ship again leaving us on the stores near this spooky abandoned mart similar to the one we saw back near Wela volcano park. A girl with purple hair holds her chin and looks at us as we approach her.

'Hello, do you by any chance know where the trail leader lives around here? We want to continue our trails.' I say while we all walk up to her on a probably dangerous terrain of a road.

'Oh! That would be me. My name is Acerola! Are you guys team penumbra? Sophocles told me you guys would arrive soon but not this fast.' she says waving to all of us and petting our pokemon that run up to her.

'Nice to meet you.' I say with a smile back.'

Acerola explains to us how to do the trails. Kinoko is chosen to do the trails amongst us and he pulls out his phone and turns on the flash. It takes us awhile to start heading into because the place is pitch back inside because the windows have been reinforced making it even more spooky for some of the younger trainers. Kinoko leads the way with his Mimikyu with confidence. They both are used to the darkness. Beck and Moose are the second to enter the abandoned thrifty mega mart with their ghost pokemon. Eevee and Jason are right behind them. Kinoko is holding the camera button on his phone taking a contant stream of photos on all isles around the mart until something gets agitated and attacks them. We make it to the back of the store and the door in the back is flipped wide open. Kinoko spams the camera shots inside the back but sees nothing on the camera.

'How weird. I don't think the totem pokemon is here today.' he says in a slight disappointment.

His phone drops to the floor as he looks behind us. We turn around and spot a Mimikyu taller than all of us behind us not moving nor making a sound. We stand in shock and silence comparing the sizes of the Mimikyus in front of us. Mimikyu starts waving its ghostly arms around and beings making its cry readying to strike then a wild blast shocks the ground around us. The building starts to shake and a neon blue projection comes from a random hole in the roof coming from outside above us. The Mimikyu before us has disappeared and we decide to go check out what the blast was. We find a small spiral stair case leading to the top of the roof. After passing the cobwebs and fleeing Dewpider we reach the top of the roof and open the creaky metal door. We spot two figures in weird outfits behind a furry yellow pokemon sparking with electricity. A massive vortex is opening up on the roof in front of them and it looks like something is coming out of it. It's a pokemon like we've never seen before nor have we seen a type portal. The electric type pokemon attempt's to attack with its blue lightning fists into the ground and is blown away by a massive move we have never seen before. Like a grenade it launches something part of its body into the electric type pokemon's chest and blasting it off the roof into the nearby ocean. Another strange purple pokemon lays fainted behind two figures trying to protect us. We all read the situation and the three ghost type trainers run forward with all their pokemon as everyone else gets on guard. Shuppet, Haunter and Mimikyu stand side staring the pokemon down dispatching from the vortex.

'Shadow ball!'

Shuppet and Gastly start shooting small shadow balls at the alien like pokemon as Mimikyu stands up front ready to soak some damage. The strange pokemon waves its firework like arms effortlessly to release a heat wave. More shadow balls keep passing through the flames striking the pokemon and Mimikyu opens its arms wide open in attempt to take the damage. Mimikyu's disguse breaks and starts taking lethal damage as Haunter and Shuppet continue their stream of heavy fire understanding Mimikyu can't take much more. The shadow balls because increasingly more powerful blasting into the strange pokemons shoulders. The strange pokemon's heat wave gives out and it lets out one final howl and disappears. Mimikyu falls to the floor and the stream of shadow balls have stopped. Kinoko runs to pick up Mimikyu and the admins and I run to the figures.

'The electric type is gone!' Noel runs through yelling to us with his elekid.

'Thank you young trainers. We'd probably be in a more dire situation if it were not for you.' The weird figures stand up and greet us with an odd alolan greeting wave of hands.

'Look like we met the perfect people to help us with our situation Dulse.' the female figured person says.

'I think you are right Soliera. What a perfect timing you meet you all. If I may ask what is the name of your organization?'

'We are Team Penumbra. We are mainly known for taking down criminal organizations.' I say as we all help them to their feet.

'Nice to meet you team penumbra. We are the Ultra Recon Squad and we are searching for the perfect candidates to save our home world.' he says brushing off dust off the strange material from his uniform.

He explains to us the situation of what's going on in their home world called Ultra Megalopolis. A powerful pokemon called Necrozma is stealing all of their light there and they are looking for someone who can defeat the legendary pokemon. He also explains that the strange pokemon we just battled is called an ultra beast and that he feared the time they would start appearing. They also explain the purple pokemon they are holding in their arms is also an ultra beast but did not have enough power to stop the one that appeared before them then that's when the electric pokemon appeared out of nowhere to help them. We absorb all the information and accept to help them stop this pokemon from stealing their worlds light. After hands us a flute and tells us of the altar of moone and sunne. That a legendary beast with the power of traveling through the dimensions can be summoned at the correct time of the day but one of the flutes is not in their possession because it was stolen.

We are given weird technology we keep in touch with them. We both agree to search for the second flute. The ultra recon squad and team penumbra make their way down the staircase as Acerola runs through the pitch dark room hopping over counter looking like she has been searching for us for a while.

'Are you guys okay!?' I heard the massive blue void opens up from the sky and came running from the village back here!' she says panting and trying to catch her breath.

We explain to her what happened as some of us and the recon squad head over to the pokemon center without too much detail. When things have calmed down a bit she jokingly asks if we ever finished the trail out of relief. As are walking back to the Tapu village I send a message to our social platform asking for the photos. The photos come back and they are photo bombed with Moose and Beck and all the ghost pokemon inside the photos and the last one being the totem pokemon Mimikyu holding a big malasada with a huge bite taken out of it. We laugh it off and I personally ask Acerola if she knows anything about Guzma and where the next trail is. She tells me that both goals we desire lie more north. That the next trail is a grand trail and the kahuna is actually her uncle whom is a spy trying to crack down on team skull as well. We catch up to the rest of the team and the recon squad is gone. Acerola gives us the z-powers and sees us to her place near the shore. We hear our ship arrive and I tell Acerola we are heading north is defeat Guzma and attempt to find the second flute. She wishes us luck and we board our ship and head north.

The ship travels to the left of the region and we anchor near the outskirts of the ransacked town Acerola told us was called Po Town. All members of team penumbra get off the boat and get in formation with their pokemon leaving half of the special attackers on board the ship to defend it. I let everyone know I was going to explore the altar of sunne to search for clues and that Whirlipede will assist them in the attack. I leave the admins in charge after we all come up with the best plan of attack.

The plan agreed upon was to keep half of the battling font charging in and pushing team skull into the back of the walls of Po Town and the other half near the entrance but with the second half staying not too far nor too close to be vigilant in support and making sure no grunts get away in trying to stop our efforts of bringing them down right here in their base.

I'm sure I have nothing to worry about. Team skull may have the numbers but do not have the skill to stop our attack. I see penumbra grunts and admins disappear into the woods and rustle through the grass and trees towards the entrance of Po town.

I turn around confident in them and head into Ula'ula meadow. As I walk down the dirt path the steady flow of rain from the outside turns into a light fog inside the forest. The scent of flowers reaches me. I keep walking and reach the deep and most beautiful part of the forest. The fog is a little heavier here and the scent of blowing flowers is even more powerful. As I look around for a way to reach the altar I see a familiar face sitting down on the wooden constructs for people to travel on. It's Zel. She's alone without Houndoom holding a couple of red flowers from the meadow in her hand plucking away at them and letting them drift into the stagnant but healthy lake. She's wearing a maroon shirt with faded blue jeans and a pair of white shoes. The running of soft water cloaks the sound of my footsteps before I sit next to her. She looks up to me with her pupils dilating. She follow my eyes down as I sit next to her.

'What are you doing here?' she says with a huge smile with a pinch of confusion on her face.

'Don't have the time to explain right now honestly.' I say absorbing the mysteriousness and swaying my feet out to the side to touch the side of her left shoe and continuing her gentle sway.

'Are you in a rush or something?' she says looking back at her flowers she forgot she was holding then back to the lake.

'Just a little bit.' I look at her shoes.

She is smiling and holding the gentle sway of our shoes colliding together plucking away at her flowers.

'Really girly of you to be plucking flowers you know?' I tease her.

'Excuse me?' she laughs as well.

I grab her hand and take her away. Half a dozen meadow flowers fall softly onto the flower bed beneath the wooden docks.

We walk in the ruins of altar of sunne. We've stopped speed walking and continue walking holding hands. She's stopped asking where we are going after the third time.

We find ourselves on the altar of sunne platform with a giant symbol on it. I look around for clues while she stands behind me and looks around at the view.

Nothing is to be found here after a couple of minutes searching. I catch a glimpse of her watching the sun's ray cut through heavy clouds.

I put my phone down on the pavement leaving a song play. She looks over to me when I grab her hands and bring her close. We begin to waltz around the sun to the beat of the piano. At first she is hesitant but only because she didn't know what was going on for the moment. I can feel her embrace me closer.

Victory road appears before my thoughts. A kiss on the cheek.

 _Liebestraum_

 _My prairie_

 _God send layer of trees_

 _A shadow performer's prime_

 _Holding the sun between your thumb_

 _And watching it in your eyes_

 _You're a love dream within a love dream_

 _Beautiful autonomy_

 _Hematite_

 _And those eyes_

 _You make it easier to never love again_

 _You make it easier to never love again_

 _Stop me now_

 _Yonder you will forever be_

 _Near my love dreams_

 _nostalgicnotes_

'Guzma got away. He jumped out the window with some of his grunts. The ones at the entrance couldn't stop him from passing through with him being so sudden with the others.' Deject explains to me after I asked to heard the report on the abandoned Po Town.

'Good news is-' Deject is cut short by the massive Scolipede pushing gently aside him. I look up to Scolipede in excitement and hug him.

'Also found the stolen z-stone. They are all shattered into chips but letting it touch your ring should be enough.' he says tossing a dirty green miniature shard. I catch it and my ring begins to glow. I look back up to Scolipede and rub his belly.

'The undercover you told us about. He told us to meet him at the Malie dock for the grand trail and something else that was a bit urgent though he honestly seemed not to give a damn.' Andrew lets out effortlessly thinking about the kahuna.

'He told he'd me make sure my remains would get back home if I didn't make it when I told him I was going in to take on team skull when we came out the woods. He must've thought I was alone or something.' Tyler jokes.

We all continue seeing everyone leaves Po Town. I see some of our members spray painting on the pokemon center to the right. They are spray painting over skull and rewriting penumbra over it. On one of the houses to the left I see Blue, Magnus, Nick and Moose spray painting on the house. I'm almost hesitant to stop them but stop myself. Blue is spray painting an awkward smiley face on the side of the house. Magnus is spray painting a pair of tits underneath it. Nick is putting down a skull and Moose is writing team skull on it. I see Beck doing a masterpiece of Guzma inside the inner wall behind them all. We all finish up messing around and head for the ship to Malie city docks to meet the kahuna again. As we dock two figures but one familiar face down below looking up at the ship. Emi and I come walking down the ship to the dock to approach them. They are having what seems to be the death of a conversation and looks like they've grown tired of waiting for us. We meet both of them in the middle and wait for them to speak.

'I'll get straight to the point.' the kahuna says as the trainer we battled before turns around to look away.

'Yes, I need to give you guys the grand trail yadayadayada.' he says in a boring monotone voice.

'Gladion's sister has been kidnapped along with a special pokemon she's been trying to protect.' he continues talking as Gladion turns around to give us eye contact to show how serious the conversation is. Sneasel and Scolipede make their way down behind us.

'Considering you guys seem pretty strong and have the numbers. This grand trail will also be held to see if you guys are capable of getting the job done.' he starts for a moment popping open his pokeball as Gladion's pokemon walks up in front of them as well.

'I want to see it for myself as well.' he says with a busted half smile.

'Fair enough.' I look to Emi raising my shoulders.

The kahuna's Alolan Persian walks along with all the other pokemon walk into the middle of the docks.

A silence comes across us all except the sharpening of claws and stingers with a mixture of crashing waves. The rest of the team I see come out onto the docks and watch us from above watching closely for cues. The battle begins.

The all four pokemon start charging at eachother. Sneasel is crossing its claws while running in front of Scolipede picking its preferred partner for battle. The clash of force overwhelms me. Sneasel is thrown into the air above by Gladion's pokemon. Scolipede and Persian collide against each other with little to no sign of weakness.

'Slash!'

Sneasel comes back down onto the pokemon with sharp bright claws.

'Iron head!'

A huge clang is heard from the impact of the pokemon.

Scolipede manages to shake off Persian.

'Bug bite!'

Persian takes heavy damage and maneuvers around Scolipede shaking it off.

'Power gem!'

Persian summons a mighty blue stone from its head and aims it at Scolipede. Scolipede gets its distance. Persian turns its head towards the other two fighting pokemon and shoots it at Sneasel. Sneasel stops its exchanges with the other pokemon to back up and flinch and Scolipede jumps in the way to take the attack.

'X-Scissor too!'

Sneasel jumps onto Scolipede and runs across its back to lunge at Persian to have the other pokemon hop in its way and take the damage as well. The pokemon stand in the same sides but with their positions flipped. All the pokemon start charging at eachother again.

'Steamroller!'

'Iceicle crash!'

Sneasel summons massive dry ice shards into its claws and jumps onto the Scolipede as they begin charging.

'Last resort!' Gladion and the kahuna yell together a couple seconds off.

The charging of attacks becomes a deadly joust across the docks and they all make impact. Sneasel slams his icicles into the opposing pokemon with both its arms and hops midair avoiding the contact. Scolipede stands low and damaged as Persian and the other pokemon appear trying to get up across the docks. Sneasel prepares for a follow up. We all look closely at the other pokemon and notice them stop moving at an awkward time and fall flat to the floor. They have both become frozen.

The kahuna and Gladion return their pokemon to their pokeballs and walk up to us watching our pokemon being guided back into the ship to receive treatment. The kahuna doesn't say much to us and flicks the z-stone in his palms with his nails making it spark with energy. The stream of light flows into our rings and he hands me the stone.

'Don't forget to give it back when you don't need it anymore.' he turns and walks away.

The kahuna steps out into Malie city and we are left alone with Gladion. He turns to us with a serious but pinch of lack of confidence in his voice.

'Can you you take me to Aether paradise?' he says looking to his small boat then to our ship behind us then back at us.

'Considering you have a pokemon center aboard and you'd probably get there a lot faster. It probably would be the best for my situation so I ask you.'

'Sure, of course Gladion.' I say still getting used to his brighter side.

We get to know one another more and learn the name of his pokemon after it's healed on our ship on the way to this paradise place. He tells us that any other time if we came across the Aether foundation that we'd probably think they are good people with the best intentions for pokemon.

We reach the Aether paradise. It's quite beautiful and it would've been even more if we didn't know the dark secrets that lie behind it. We battle our way to the top and some of our pokemon evolve. Shuppet evolved into a Banette aftering defeating a Haunter in battle. Slowpoke evolved after taking down a Toxapex by itself after being pushed to its limits. We cleared the way at the top and come into a sky opening at the top. Many grunts are passed out in the middle of the path and we walk by them.

'Zzzzz… you.. stop. yo..' one of the grunts says unable to tell if he's dreaming or not.

We spot Guzma under the setting sun in front of the main gates leading to Gladion's mother. He sees us and crosses his arms.

'You're gunna pay for what you guys did over at the base.' he says to us with his eyes closed.

Yeney, Jason and Emi walk up in front of us with their pokemon standing up in front of them.

Guzma throws out a pokeball bringing out an Ariados that instantly starts to attack. It's stringers start glowing purple preparing to jab Eevee. Sneasel runs forward with a poison jab loaded and counters ariados's attack and protects eevee. '

'Double edge!' Jason says as Eevee begins charging towards the angry Ariados. The Ariados attempts to get out but finds its legs are frozen to the floor due to Amaura's sneaky aurora beam from the side. Eevee smashes into Ariados knocking it out to the side. Guzma returns it and sends out two pokemon after seeing his Ariados get ganged up on. A Masquerain and Pinsir appear before them all.

'Ice beam on Masquerain!' Yeney yells out.

Amaura releases a sharp beam of ice hitting Masquerain soon enough after getting caught up trying to slash its way into Eevee. Sneasel is in a scary situation stalling and taunting Pinsir knowing that its hits can cause lethal damage to the rest of the team battling at the moment. Pinsir somehow gets Sneasel in its grip and smashes Sneasel into the ground with a seismic toss. Amaura's steady stream of ice freezes Masquerains wings and brings it to the floor. Eevee takes the attempt to double edge into Masquerain again. Masquerain is knocked into Guzma knocking them both into the floor. Eevee makes a sharp turn and starts charging towards Pinsir. Amaura beings charging its next attack and waits for an opening. Pinsir throws tired Sneasel into the air looking up at him readying for the next attack.

'Take down!'

Eevee punches into Pinsir pushing it aside away from Sneasel but not making it lose balance. Amaura starts shooting an ice beam towards Pinsir. It starts charging for Amaura but Sneasel is already on the scene.

'Aerial ace!'

Sneasel slashes down at Pinsir stopping its efforts to hurt Amaura knocking it out.

The sky roof goes silent and Guzma returns all of his pokemon and brings out an ultra ball. He throws it's at Sneasel and a massive Golisopod comes out and slams Sneasel into the wall knocking it unconscious.

Golisopod stands in front of the tired Eevee and Amaura.

'Flail!'

Eevee runs in an abonormal rage towards Golisopod and connects in the middle of its chest and bounces off his head.

'Ancient power!'

Amaura shoots a mighty rock into Golisopod knocking it back and smashing into the main gate of the place we are trying to enter. Under the stress of grunts running all over the place all three pokemon begin to evolve. The night illuminates with blue as we storm inside the head room. A vortex is opened in the middle of it. Flicking like strobe lights around tampering with the energy in the room. A woman drifts into the vortex that looks like the one we saw at the trail. Guzma runs forward and jumps inside. Gladion runs up to Lillie whom is laying passed out on the floor with the legendary pokemon Gladion told us about. Its eyes are closed and its shaped like an oval withen a locket.

Lillie awakes and tells us everything that's happened and that we need to save save her mother. She gives us the second flute needed to activate the newly evolved Cosmog's power she just found out it had. She suggests we take the newly evolved legendary pokemon with us to the altar of the moonne after we tell her the story of the ultra recon squad.

After being told where the final trails were and where other altar was we return to our ship and head for Seafolk village.

Chapter 6:

We arrive and sleep on our ship at Seafolk village for the night. Some of the member and I walk around town and get to know some of the towns folk. We ask around to see if any strange portals have been opening up here. Fortunately none of the natives seem to ever recall seeing the portals we described opening up nearby Seafolk.

We travel up more north and meet the last kahuna. Her name is Hapu. She gave us our grand trail to see if we were strong enough to enter Vast Poni Canyon. Her chosen pokemon was quickly shot down by Andrew's mighty Gyarados and the Kommo-o deeper inside the trail site gave into Tyler's newly evolved Rhydon.

We've all stuck together through the cave and finally find the exit and come into a massive opening. This opening was like the size of a comet that had hit earth and was sculptured into a beautiful altar. We all start taking the stairs to the top trying our best not to see how many more steps we got ahead of us. We reach the top and see the ultra recon squad we met yesterday and we all start approaching them.

'Did you ever find the second flute? We ran out of places to search and decided to start from scratch.' Dulse says to me.

'We did. It was in the wrong hands but we managed to get the other one.' I say pulling it out of my backpack.

'I think we are ready. Is there anything else you think we need?' I ask spinning it through my fingers.

'No. That should be it. Now to summon the legendary pokemon to bring us back you must play the flutes on both platforms.' he points at the separate platforms spread out from each other.

I feel an arm dig inside my backpack and turn around to see Tyler walking to one of the platforms playing an awkward tune that is hard to enjoy. I do the same. We both stand on the platform holding a constant note on our flutes.

A blue vortex opens up and the oval like pokemon is seen floating into the sky. A power emits from it and it evolves into the legendary pokemon we studied called Lunala. Another force opens up and the recon squad let out screams of terror pointing at the dark figure starting to consume Lunala. Gladion's mother and Guzma are seen falling out of the vortex under them. They are quickly scooped by some of our members out of harm's way to safety

'That's Necrozma!' they all point and scream.

'The stealer of light.' Soliera adds.

The vortex closes.

We all meet in the middle wondering what happened.

'Necrozma has taken control of Lunala. We feared the power we needed to fight along Solgalio would be used against us now.' they explain to us.

The ultra recon squad stands in sadness fearing the worse. It's all in the look in their eyes.

'There's only one last thing we can possibly do. That's to try to take it down with brute force.' he says amongst everyone. He walks up to me.

'Team Penumbra. We the Ultra Recon Squad ask for your assistance.' Dulse says as he and Soliera raise a fist to their chests.

'We will help you guys. The problem is how many can we take with us on Solgalio?'

'We have a total of four extra suits.' he says looking at then behind me to the rest of us.

We all get together and come up with what would be our best plan in attempts in defeating this morphed Necrozma. We all come to the conclusion of bringing all the dragon trainers mostly because Dulse promised us he could help them all achieve evolution in their world. He said something about the levels and energy being completely different there. Deject, Nick, Ryan and I get into the weird uniforms they provided us with. Sogalio appears out of a vortex and looks at us ready to take us in. We all get on its back and say our temporary goodbyes to everyone watching them carry Guzma and Lusamine away.

Ultra Megalopolis is dark as dark can get. We draw breath as Solgalio gently lets us down. We fall to the floor catching our breaths to be helped up by some of the natives there. The natives all know who we are. Dulse walks up to us handing everyone else these weird edibles that look like dusk stones. Everyone who came with me took out their pokemon and let them eat the edibles. We all stood there in shock with the natives as all the dragon type pokemon reached their final forms and flew towards the beam of light. Dragonite, Hydreigon and Salamence fly in an orderly fashion like military jets and do a maneuver to come back and pick us up. We all jump on top of the pokemon. I land on Deject's Dragonite with him. They jet through the strange oxygen like atmosphere and reach the top. Necrozma has become infused with the light he's stolen from everything so far and has gained a golden god like hue. The dragons drop us off on the platform out of harm's way. Necrozma is howling at all of them as they spin and fly around it.

A massive battle begins between all the dragon pokemon. Dragonite is getting more close quarters striking Necrozma up close and grazing its body. Hydreigon is putting up a lot of ranged attacks up and Salamence is doing a little of both.

Soon enough the powerful trio of dragons wear the legendary pokemon down and get in a triangle for the final attack. They all emit dragon pulse and strike the Necrozma from all angles.

A blinding light consumes us as pairs of wings of our pokemon flutter over us to cover us.

I wake up to cheers from all around me. I look around and see Nick and Ryan passed out with their pokemon lying down next to them with pillows under their heads. All the natives and some of the trails captains and kahunas are here. They are all clapping as I get up and stand next to Deject. The rest of team penumbra get behind us as Nick and Ryan get up and do the same.

We had one last thing to do in Alola and that was taking on the Pokemon League of course. I stood on the rainbow platform with my admins. The yellow lights came one by one. Some took longer than others. We were teleported to the final room and made our way to our rightful thrones to the region. We reached the top and saw a boy wearing a black hat, white and blue shirt, and a pair of loafers sitting down on the league chair. He didn't say a word and stood up and walked to the middle of the battlefield gripping onto one of his pokeballs.

We approached ours as well.


End file.
